


Il tempio del gatto fortunato

by Mikirise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Kiss under the rain, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pining Kuroo Tetsurou, Roommates, Slow Build, Slow Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: Non erano nemmeno sicuri di funzionare, da coinquilini. Sono stati rivali. Sono stati compagni di squadra. A un certo punto sono diventati amici. Ma vivere insieme? E ora che sono tornati sotto lo stesso tetto, dopo tre anni, pensa che potrebbero anche continuare così per tutta la vita, perché no? Forse potrebbero essere entrambi felici e non c’è bisogno di nessun altro.o, Kuroo e Yaku vivono insieme, poi Yaku va in Russia e poi Yaku torna a casa.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: KuroYaku Week2020





	Il tempio del gatto fortunato

**Author's Note:**

> BUONA KUROYAKU WEEK FOLKS! 
> 
> Spero la storia vi piaccia e auguro tanta kuroyaku a tutt* noi!!

_ Meet me at Blue Diner _

_ I’ll take _

_ coffee and talk about nothing _

_ At Blue Diner I’ll take _

_ Anything you wanna give me _

**_(Mitski)_ **

  
  
  


_ “Tu vuoi andare in Russia?” _

Morisuke ha dato il suo primo bacio all’imbarazzante età di ventidue anni. Ha avuto la sua prima pseudo-relazione (Kai lo critica sempre questo)(dice che non era una relazione)(era un chiamarsi a vicenda quando non volevano stare soli)(non ci si comporta così, quando si sta insieme.)(Kai dà tante opinioni non richieste)(sempre) a ventitré anni. E sapeva che quella non era una vera relazione,  _ grazie tante. _ A pensarci bene -era a questo che pensava, seduto sulle rive del canale, vicino a Keisuke, che lo guardava come se fosse una specie di alieno. Una relazione, aveva pensato Morisuke, è una cosa che devi avere, a un certo punto della tua vita, prima è meglio è, anche perché ti guardano come se fossi un bambino, se non hai dato il tuo primo bacio. Era così preso dalla pallavolo che non si è dato tempo di vivere le piccolezze dell’amore. Ed era troppo occupato a sopravvivere per godersi le ore libere durante l’università. 

Ha dovuto prendere la strada lunga, per diventare un professionista. Nessuno ha mandato nessuna richiesta quando si è diplomato. Sta giocando -si è detto che sarebbe diventato professionista e non aveva tempo per altro. E ora una richiesta l’ha ricevuta. Due. Tre. Dovrebbe essere un momento felice, questo. Gli hanno detto: sei bravo. Dovrebbe essere un momento felice.

Quando ha preso in considerazione l’idea di andare a vivere nei dormitori dell’università, Morisuke ne ha parlato con la mamma e l’ha vista aprire la porta di casa e dirgli di andarsene il prima possibile. Alla veneranda età di vent’anni, Morisuke non si era sentito abbastanza adulto da dare un bacio sulle labbra a qualcuno, ma era stato considerato abbastanza adulto da rimanere senza una vera casa a cui tornare. La mamma aveva preparato le sue valigie. Questo dice tanto. Forse era un posto sicuro a cui tornare che stava cercando e non una relazione. Beh. Non ha avuto nessuno dei due, se la vede sotto questo punto di vista. I suoi fratellini hanno pianto, quando lui è andato via. È solo una casa, ha detto loro. È solo una casa, si è detto.

A pensarci bene… Morisuke muoveva le dita delle mani, guardando verso il basso -a pensarci bene, dopo il suo primo bacio, le cose non sono cambiate molto. Non c’era nessuno intorno a lui che potesse trattarlo come un bambino, quindi ha pensato che lo stava facendo per se stesso. Una casa, una relazione sono cose che ha cercato per se stesso, ma come comportamento non ha molto senso. 

Doveva dimostrare qualcosa a se stesso? Beh, non lo ha fatto. Lui non è cambiato. Non è più maturo, ora. Anzi. Gli sembra di essere più infantile, meno accomodante, meno paziente. E, durante la sua prima relazione -Morisuke vorrebbe dire di essere stato bravo a fare il ragazzo di qualcuno, ma la verità è che ha sempre preferito passare il suo tempo con Kai e Kuroo. Ha passato più tempo con loro, piuttosto che col suo ragazzo. Va bene comportarsi così? A Keisuke non importava. Bastava passare il tempo insieme nei giorni importanti, essere presenti ed esibirsi durante le feste con gli amici. Il resto passava in secondo piano.

Kai dice che ci sono relazioni e relazioni. Dice anche che Morisuke è sempre stato un tipo molto indipendente, che poi non è una brutta caratteristica, eh. Non lo sarebbe, se non fosse che il motivo di tutta questa indipendenza è la sua diffidenza verso gli altri.  _ Non ti ha fatto venire voglia di scioglierti. _ Per Kai, questa non è stata la sua vera prima relazione proprio per questo.  _ Non ti fidi di lui. _ Morisuke però si fida delle persone. Non ha questi problemi che dice Kai.

_ “Tu  _ vuoi _ andare in Russia.” _ E non era più una domanda. Keisuke aveva uno sguardo ferito. Le sopracciglia arcuate e i lati delle labbra rivolti verso il basso. Aveva chiuso le mani in due pugni e Morisuke non sapeva proprio come rispondere. Il punto, in realtà, era che no. No, non aveva ancora deciso. No, voleva prima parlarne con qualcuno. No, non era questo che voleva sentirsi dire. Glielo ha detto. Keisuke ha scosso la testa. Non gli ha creduto.

È il ciclo naturale delle relazioni, questo. 

Morisuke e Keisuke si sono incontrati a lezione. Keisuke gli ha sorriso dai banchi più avanti e Morisuke ha distolto lo sguardo. Hanno trovato una scusa per poter parlare, e hanno continuato a incontrarsi. Hanno parlato, studiato insieme, si sono chiamati quando erano soli. Si sono tenuti compagnia. E si piacevano. Si sono presi la mano la prima volta in un bar, mentre Morisuke sentiva la fronte gelata, per aver bevuto troppo in fretta un milkshake. Provavano affetto l’uno per l’altro, attrazione, fino a dove era possibile. Baciarsi era un buon passatempo. Sapevano di avere obiettivi diversi. Keisuke ha anche incontrato Kuroo e Kai -e addirittura Suga-kun. Kai può dire che questa non era una vera relazione ma… lo era. Sì. Lo era. Non era destinata a durare, okay, ma era una relazione vera. Ed è finita sulle rive di quel canale, perché Keisuke ha dato la risposta sbagliata. È stato troppo chiaro, in quel momento, che avevano obiettivi diversi e che non potevano trovare una via comune. È finita.

Così. Non è stato neanche tanto difficile. Morisuke voleva bene a Keisuke, ma non è stato nemmeno tanto difficile dirsi okay, va bene, abbi una buona vita. È stato doloroso. Non difficile. 

Morisuke voleva sentire altre parole. Per una volta. Altre parole. Ma non lo ha detto, perché sarebbe stato da ingrati. Non è come quando sei in squadra o quando sbagli un compito in classe e ti possono lasciare le note spiegandoti i tuoi errori. Keisuke ha fatto quello che poteva fare, nello stesso modo in cui Morisuke ha fatto quello che poteva fare. È solo che non era quello che nessuno dei due cercava.

_ “Non importa dove tu vada o per quanto tempo te ne stia fuori dal paese” _ gli ha detto Kuroo, tirando i piedi sul divano e sbadigliando. Non è stato lo stesso giorno in cui Morisuke e Keisuke si sono lasciati, ma è un ricordo che Morisuke lega insieme, quando fa troppo freddo, o quando riceve un messaggio da Yuuki che lo prega di andare a vedere una sua partita.  _ “Questa comunque rimane casa tua, anche se non paghi l’affitto, quindi non usare la scusa non saprei dove andare a dormire se tornassi. La tua camera rimarrà la tua camera e questa casa rimarrà la tua casa. Vai e conquista il mondo, Yakkun. Cambia, cresci. E torna a casa, quando vuoi.” _

Morisuke ha abbassato lo sguardo, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Aveva sentito un groppo alla gola e il naso pizzicargli. È stato ingiusto, Kuroo. Se qualcosa del genere glielo avesse detto Keisuke, Morisuke avrebbe accettato la proposta di una squadra di Tokyo, avrebbe fatto di tutto per rimanergli il più vicino possibile. Se avesse parlato prima con Kuroo, sarebbe rimasto in Giappone a giocare a pallavolo. Gli avrebbe detto  _ ma cosa dici? Non ti sai prendere cura di Kisho da solo! _ E sarebbe rimasto con lui. Lo avrebbe fatto. La neve nemmeno gli piace tanto. Pensa davvero che non avrebbe avuto il coraggio di rimanere?

Ma non ha parlato prima con lui. 

Gli ha detto che non ci credeva nemmeno a vedere una cosa del genere. Ha anche aggiunto:  _ ma quanto sei sentimentale! _ Kuroo ha inclinato la testa, posandola sulla mano, e ha detto, con un sospiro:  _ “Rimane casa tua anche se fai lo stronzo.” _

  
  
  
  
  


[Quando Yakkun è andato via, partito per la Russia, a Tetsuro, di suo, è rimasto solo il gatto. Yakkun lo ha salutato con la mano, all’aeroporto. Non ha salutato proprio —c’era anche Kai. E Lev. E Shibayama, certo. Ha salutato loro, che hanno insistito ad accompagnarlo, hanno insistito a mangiare insieme all’aeroporto, hanno insistito per un ultimo abbraccio e lo hanno fatto ridere. L’ultima cosa che ha detto prima di andare via è stata: allora mi raccomando. Ha inclinato un po’ la testa e li ha salutati con la mano.  _ Dì a Kenma di non preoccuparsi, _ ha scritto poi per messaggio a Tetsuro. E tutto quello che è rimasto di lui è stato il suo gatto. In camera sua non ha lasciato nemmeno un libro. Solo il suo gatto.]

  
  
  
  
  


  1. **_La Cortigiana_**



Morisuke non è sicuro di che cosa si aspettasse, in realtà, quando ha accettato di lavorare così lontano da casa. Dal Giappone, in realtà, non che abbia mai avuto una casa. O che ora abbia una casa a cui tornare. (Tranne che per… beh.)(Kuroo parla sempre tanto.)(Non vorrà davvero mantenere proprio  _ questa _ parola.)(Non c’è motivo logico per farlo.)(Non -non lo farà.)(No.)

Tira su la testa, la punta del naso la sente ghiacciata, mentre cerca di tenersi al caldo in quegli abiti troppo grandi che gli hanno dato i suoi nuovi compagni di squadra. Gli hanno dato un buffetto in testa e gli hanno detto, ormai mesi fa: ti devi coprire meglio, piccoletto. E hanno continuato dicendo che quello sarebbe stato il loro regalo di benvenuto. Un po’ da tirchi, ha pensato Morisuke, guardando la giacca usata, con la tasca scucita. Questo non vuol dire che il regalo non sia stato apprezzato. Ma è stato da tirchi.

Morisuke guarda verso l’alto e il cielo è nero nero, proprio come il cielo di Tokyo. Per colpa delle luci, gli ha detto una volta Suga-kun, con il broncio. Lui a Tokyo proprio non ce la faceva a stare fuori dall’appartamento che aveva con Azumane. Trovava insopportabile vivere in un luogo senza stelle, e senza stagioni e senza pause pranzo. Morisuke rideva sempre a sentirlo lagnarsi e riconosceva i suoi discorsi come un sintomo della sua nostalgia di casa, ma il cielo di Tokyo -non aveva una stella la notte, era vero. C’erano solo macchie. E le luci che brillavano venivano dagli aerei che passavano sulle loro teste. 

L’unica differenza tra Tokyo e Vladivostok, pensandoci bene, è che a Tokyo fa meno freddo e le case sono un po’ più piccole. Se cammini abbastanza lontano, in entrambe le città, arrivi anche a vedere il mare. Forse anche Vladivostok era una città di pescatori.

Morisuke aveva pensato di starsi allontanando da Tokyo un po’ di più. Forse proprio per colpa dell’oceano, perché una volta attraversato c’era un sapore dell’atia diverso, si era detto, ma è solo a pochi chilometri dal Giappone. È davvero molto vicino. Forse anche troppo. Sospira. La prossima volta, si dice, vuole volare più lontano.

“Dima, non tirare” mormora, tirando fuori la mano con cui tiene il guinzaglio, per stropicciarsi un occhio, con un po’ di stanchezza. 

Dima scodinzola, girandosi verso di lui, eccitata per qualcosa che di sicuro vede solo lei e Morisuke sospira, portando di nuovo le mani in tasca. Dima sembra essere sempre contenta e non sembra avere mai freddo. Come faccia è davvero un mistero. Dima ha un carattere festoso, quasi troppo positivo per l’appartamento in cui loro due vivono. Fa tenerezza. Sembra essere sempre felice. Quando Morisuke torna a casa, lei scodinzola. Quando le dà da mangiare, lei scodinzola e rotola sulla schiena. Quando lui le accarezza la testa, Dima alza il musetto e chiude gli occhi, come se si trovasse in paradiso.

Morisuke lancia uno sguardo verso l’alto, cercando di non farsi prendere da questo pensiero e non guardando il cane che gira su se stessa, nella speranza di ottenere la sua attenzione. I cani sono  _ così stupidi _ e così ingenui. Non hanno nessun istinto di autopreservazione. Morisuke inclina un po’ la testa di lato, con una smorfia. Quando si è stupidi non è che si ha proprio una colpa. Dima è stupida, ma certo non lo è per scelta. Sospira, sfilandosi coi denti il guanto dalla mano, con un po’ di difficoltà.

Morisuke si inginocchia sul marciapiede, apre le braccia, per chiamare Dima a lui e vede come lei scodinzola con ancora più felicità, mentre si butta su di lui, per avere qualche carezza sul muso. Non sente freddo e non sente la mancanza di un bel niente. Forse non ha neanche il concetto di tempo. I cani sono creature abbastanza stupide. Per due carezze e un po’ di croccantini ti seguono ovunque tu vada. Dima non fa eccezione. A Morisuke non piacciono nemmeno i cani. Accarezza la parte sotto il muso di Dima e la sente scodinzolare e scodinzolare, cercando di salirgli sulle ginocchia. “No” mormora Morisuke, spingendola indietro. Continua ad accarezzarla piano. Sospira ancora e sente davvero molto freddo, il naso che gli si ghiaccia, il respiro che diventa un velo di anidride carbonica e contrasta con il colore del marciapiede e della notte intorno a loro. “Dai, sbrighiamoci a tornare.”

  
  
  
  


[Kenma lo lascia dormire da lui i fine settimana. Tetsuro non ha capito il perché, ma pensa che sappia che c’è qualcosa che non va. Lo ha invitato un giorno e poi lo ha invitato la settimana dopo e poi quella dopo e quella dopo ancora. Una volta ha infilato le mani in tasca e ha guardato dietro le spalle di Tetsuro.  _ Puoi portare anche il gatto, _ gli ha detto. E non fanno niente di particolare. Kenma gioca davanti al monitor del suo enorme computer, coi piedi sulla scrivania e i lati delle labbra sporchi di briciole di patatine, Tetsuro sta seduto per terra e, per la maggior parte del tempo, guarda fuori dalla finestra. Non ricorda se ha dato da mangiare a Kisho. Si chiede, quando non lo porta con lui: dovrebbe tornare a casa? Una volta chiede a Kenma se vuole andare a giocare al suo appartamento. Kenma aggrotta le sopracciglia, si passa la manica del maglione sulle labbra e muove di poco le cuffie, per fargli capire che lo sta ascoltando. Ci mette qualche secondo a processare le sue parole. Ci pensa qualche secondo, poi, Tetsuro glielo legge negli occhi. Kenma risponde:  _ no.] _

  
  
  
  
  


Morisuke gira le bacchette di metallo tra le dita, con la guancia posata sulla mano opposta, chiusa in un pugno. Dima posa il muso sulle sue gambe, cercando di chiedergli del cibo che Morisuke non le darà. Continua a girare le bacchette, piuttosto. E lancia uno sguardo alla finestra, mentre mastica la lattuga impanata e saltata in padella.

Il rumore del suo masticare, insieme a quello delle zampette di Dima, è l’unico rumore che c’è in questo appartamento e a Morisuke non dà nemmeno fastidio. Se non fosse per il buio fuori dall’appartamento. 

Morisuke gira le bacchette di metallo. Sposta il suo sguardo dalla finestra della cucina a loro, mentre le fa scivolare sulle nocche e poi le afferra di nuovo con le dita. Lascia cadere una mano verso Dima, per accarezzarle la testa, senza nemmeno pensarci. La luce artificiale dell’appartamento le fa brillare di luce riflessa, potrebbero quasi accecare Morisuke ed è una cosa divertente, in realtà. Queste bacchette gliele ha regalate Kuroo. 

A pensarci adesso, sembra una cosa così stupida, ma Kuroo gli ha infilato nella valigia delle bacchette per mangiare e un paio di ciotole che, visto che si trovavano in una valigia che è stata sbattuta da una parte all’altra, sono arrivate in Russia coi bordi scheggiati e Morisuke non ha ancora il cuore di dirglielo a Kuroo. Quando ha aperto la valigia -viveva ancora nel dormitorio della squadra. 

Morisuke giocherella con le bacchette, afferra un altro pezzo di lattuga e mastica. Mastica. Mastica. “Non ti piace nemmeno” rimprovera Dima, che piange per avere un boccone e muove le zampe come se volesse marciare. Morisuke la osserva per qualche secondo, poi ruota gli occhi. “L’ultima volta non l’hai nemmeno messa in bocca. Hai annusato e l’hai lasciata sul pavimento.” Tira i piedi sulla sedia e guarda come Dina gira su se stessa, per poi sedersi, continuando a scodinzolare. 

Nessun altro gli ha lasciato un bel niente nella valigia, anche se Kazuhiko e Akihiko forse avrebbero voluto lasciargli un regalo, o qualcosa per ricordargli che ha dei fratellini. Morisuke ha chiuso la valigia la sera prima della partenza e ha controllato che ogni oggetto fosse al suo posto, però. Ricorda di aver sospirato e di essersi sdraiato sul letto per andare a dormire. Kuroo era l’unico che aveva potuto infilare qualcosa tra le valigie prima della partenza. E Morisuke, solo in una città che non conosceva, ha tirato fuori le bacchette e ha sentito di volersi mettere a piangere. Kuroo gli aveva detto che non era sicuro che ci fossero le bacchette in Russia.  _ Non ho mai viaggiato fuori dal Giappone, quindi ho pensato che dovessi avere qualcosa per farti sentire a casa, _ aveva detto qualcosa del genere, quando Morisuke lo aveva chiamato.

Sbuffa, abbassando un po’ la testa. Dima scodinzola, cercando di attirare la sua attenzione. Morisuke sbuffa ancora più forte, ruotando gli occhi. 

È una cosa che avrebbe fatto una nonna, ha pensato, davvero tanto tempo fa, seduto sul letto di un dormitorio che ha abbandonato il prima possibile. Donare qualcosa che ricorda casa. Ed è una cosa che Kuroo continua a fare, in realtà. Ogni tanto gli manda cibo, come se in Vladivostok non ci fossero negozi o luoghi in cui andare a prenderne. 

_ Non è poi così lontano dal Giappone, sai?, _ ha cercato di fargli capire una volta Morisuke, ma Kuroo ha risposto che di sicuro non si trova in Giappone e che Morisuke sta anche imparando una nuova lingua, doveva aver bisogno di qualcosa per sentirsi a casa… è una cosa che continua a ripetere, sempre. Per farti sentire un po’ più a casa. Parla proprio come una nonna.

Morisuke si sistema sulla sedia, drizzando la schiena e stirando le braccia verso l’alto. Ha come la sensazione, a volte, che questi regali di Kuroo, più che farlo sentire a casa in una terra straniera, gli ricordino solo di Kuroo. Quando mangia da solo, a casa, come oggi, le sue verdure fritte, o quando anche prepara le uova e, per comodità usa le bacchette per cucinare (quando ha voglia di bersi una zuppa e prende una delle ciotole scheggiate ai bordi, e beve con il cucchiaio)(o quando entra in casa e guarda quello stupido manekineko che lo invita dentro con la zampetta), non riesce a non pensare a Kuroo.

Morisuke inclina un po’ la testa e, a pensarci, quando Medvedev, il suo ex compagno di stanza, è venuto a trovarlo, lo ha preso in giro, perché questa casa sembra essere pronta per accogliere un’altra persona. Non due o tre. Proprio  _ una, _ come se Morisuke stesse aspettando che qualcuno lo venisse a trovare. O che rimanesse con lui. Morisuke ha due ciotole sempre pronte, un paio di forchette, un paio di cucchiai, un paio di bicchieri sotto mano. Ha sistemato il tavolo vicino alla cucina, con proprio due sedie. Una sul lato corto, una sul lato lungo, una accanto all’altra. (È così che lui e Kuroo tenevano le sedie in cucina). E Morisuke ha sospirato, inclinando un po’ la testa e si è chiesto se non fosse un po’ di nostalgia di casa, questa che sta provando. Forse gli manca Kuroo. Forse gli mancano le loro chiacchierate.

Gioca come professionista a Vladivostok da ormai sei mesi. Ha trovato una casa in cui andare a dormire e bere tè alle tre del mattino e cucinare quello che piace a lui. C’è il lavoro, gli hanno detto i suoi compagni di squadra, e c’è la tua vita. Nessuno vuole essere risucchiato dal proprio lavoro, non importa quanto da giovani si pensi che la pallavolo possa essere il proprio presente e futuro e passato. Prima o poi ci si dovrà ritirare e nessuno vuole rimanere con nulla in mano. Per questo gli avevano consigliato di prendere una casa per i fine settimana o le vacanze, che non fosse troppo lontana né troppo vicina. Morisuke… a lui non importa, in realtà. Era già consapevole di doversela cavare da solo. Una delle ultime cose che gli ha detto il coach Nekomata, prima di mandarlo all’università, è stata:  _ non tutte le squadre sono una famiglia, purtroppo. _

Morisuke ancora non capisce perché quella frase gli ha fatto salire le lacrime agli occhi, quando aveva diciotto anni. Ricorda di aver abbassato la testa in imbarazzo perché, ugh, quanto è stupido piangere? Il coach aveva sorriso e gli aveva accarezzato la testa (come se fosse stato un bambino). Morisuke sapeva, quando ha accettato il posto in squadra che sarebbe dovuto stare da solo. Non in campo, ma fuori -fuori sì. E forse quello era uno dei motivi principali per cui aveva deciso di partire dal Giappone. Stare soli non è un male. 

Anche se il suo appartamento sembra essere stato pensato (da lui) per due persone.

Incrocia le gambe sulla sedia, punta i gomiti sul tavolo e guarda Dima, che si è seduta accanto a lui, col musetto puntato verso l’alto, che lo guarda come se fosse tutto il suo mondo. Morisuke sorride, arricciando il naso. Ma sì. Dima sta prendendo bene il posto di Kuroo.

Quando Morisuke alza lo sguardo verso la sedia accanto a lui, la sente vuota, ma non è un grandissimo problema. Posa le bacchette vicino al piatto bianco e ricorda che, quando vivevano insieme, non avevano mai degli orari compatibili, lui e Kuroo. Di solito Morisuke arrivava troppo tardi, o troppo presto. Troppo tardi, quando si doveva allenare in vista di tornei importanti. Troppo presto, quando c’erano giorni liberi all’università e lui li passava a ripassare qualche cosa di Scienze. Quando arrivava troppo tardi, Kuroo cucinava per entrambi. Si passava una mano sugli occhi, li stropicciava e diceva: la cena sta qui, mangia, eh. E quando Morisuke arrivava troppo presto, prendeva anche lui i suoi libri, trascinando i piedi e si sedeva vicino a lui, di solito per terra, per studiare. Morisuke non sopportava l’idea che studiasse in quella posizione. Faceva stare scomodo anche a lui. Quindi a volte trascinava i suoi libri verso il pavimento e studiavano spalla contro spalla per terra, con risultati pessimi. Dovevano trovare una soluzione.

Morisuke aveva comprato una scrivania abbastanza grande per tutti e due, quindi. Non c’entrava nulla con la casa, stava in salotto ed era troppo grande, piena di fogli sparsi e libri e fotocopie, e anche lì c’erano due sedie, una davanti all’altra. Morisuke e Kuroo studiavano uno di fronte all’altro e ogni tanto Kuroo si alzava in piedi, nel loro silenzio, coi calzini spaiati e preparava il tè, oppure ordinava cibo e diceva, a bassa voce, che avrebbero potuto continuare così per ancora molto tempo.

Mangiavano uno di fianco all’altro. Kuroo gli dava fastidio, masticando a bocca aperta, e tante volte sono finiti per fare battaglie col cibo e poi ripulire tutto, come due idioti.

Morisuke alza un lato delle labbra. 

“Non mi guardare così” mormora a Dima. “Guarda che sono stato io a darti da mangiare, lo so che non hai fame per davvero.”

Dima guaia, alzandosi a sedere. Muove le zampette come se stesse facendo una qualche danza. Il rumore delle sue zampette riempie l’appartamento di rumore. E fa sorridere Morisuke. 

“Sei una ruffiana, ecco cosa sei” borbotta, alzandosi in piedi. Prende tra le dita le bacchette e il piatto, per metterli sul lavabo e cercare un qualche premio per il cane che scodinzola dietro di lui, seguendolo come se Morisuke avesse, tra le mani, i segreti dell’Universo.

  
  
  
  
  


[Tetsuro e Kisho hanno un rapporto tutto loro che non si deve per forza capire, ma che è quello che è. A Kisho piace l’appartamento, forse è per questo che non è ancora scappato di casa, uscendo dalla porta e andando ad avventurarsi in posti sconosciuti. In campagna, Tetsuro ci pensa sempre, i gatti vengono lasciati liberi di andare e tornare. Perché non ci sono macchine che potrebbero investirli e, di solito, sono molto più -svegli. I gatti di campagna sono di sicuro più svegli di quanto lo sia Kisho. Tetsuro lo ha visto inciampare sulle sue stesse zampette, una volta. Ha ruotato gli occhi e ha continuato a fare qualsiasi cosa stesse facendo in quel momento, ma ricorda anche di aver pensato: come può dire Yakkun che questi sono degli animali intelligenti dopo questo?

Kisho è stato portato in questo appartamento dopo il primo anno di convivenza di Tetsuro e Yakkun. Yakkun è tornato con una scatolina e il naso rosso e ha continuato a ripetere che il tipo che li teneva li avrebbe uccisi se non li avesse presi. Era sicuro di questa cosa. Sarebbero morti. Aveva sentito, una volta, di un tipo che aveva una mamma che aveva una zia che aveva… c’erano molti cugini e altri giri, ma il punto era che Yakkun aveva sentito di una cucciolata che, visto che nessuno l’aveva adottata, era stata nella sua interezza affogata. E il tipo aveva detto che lo avrebbe fatto… Tetsuro si è trovato un appartamento pieno di gattini che gli tenevano compagnia quando si svegliava alle tre del mattino. E sono stati adottati. Due da Shibayama, uno per lui e l’altro per Lev, aveva detto, uno da Kai, uno da Fukunaga, e uno, Kisho, è rimasto con Testuro e Yakkun. Era il gatto di Yakkun. Tetsuro e Kisho non vanno molto d’accordo ma…

La notte è sempre stato difficile dormire. Tetsuro si sveglia la notte e cammina per l’appartamento, perché non sa proprio dove altro dovrebbe andare. Guarda la scrivania troppo grande in salotto. Infila le mani nelle tasche del pigiama, si chiede se non vuole farsi del latte caldo e Kisho è lì. Non si rende conto di Tetsuro, certo, ma sta lì e sembra guardare la porta e aspetta, ben sveglio, ben in piedi, a volte, sdraiato e ben addormentato, altre volte. 

Tetsuro arriccia le labbra e sospira, quando lo trova lì. Si gratta la testa, sospira e se lo prende in braccio, senza che Kisho neanche protesti (è l’unico momento della giornata in cui lo può fare) e si butta sul divano, a guardare il soffitto. A Kisho non piace quando lo porta da Kenma, in effetti. Sembra sempre nervoso, non trova pace, in quell’appartamento e Kenma deve sempre lavare, dopo che sono stati lì, motivo per cui, Tetsuro preferisce tornare a casa per la notte, piuttosto che portare con sé Kisho, durante i fine settimana. Accarezza piano il gatto di Yakkun e mormora, a volte: manca anche a me, campione. Come se sapesse davvero quello che un gatto potrebbe provare. Beh. Comunque sa che cosa prova lui, quindi -hanno un rapporto strano, loro due, ma Tetsuro pensa che Kisho un po’ si sia abituato a lui.]

  
  
  
  
  


Morisuke guarda lo schermo e arriccia il naso. “Allora al tre?” chiede Kai, lanciando uno sguardo al quadratino del computer in cui dovrebbe apparirgli Kuroo. Almeno. Morisuke pensa che lo sguardo e la frase fosse indirizzata a Kuroo. Guarda sullo schermo del computer come Kuroo annuisce e si pieghi, per scomparire dallo schermo. “Uno, due, tre…” Kai prende una piantina verde tra le mani, mentre Kuroo ricompare con Kisho tra le braccia. “Buon compleanno Yaku!” gridano quasi all’unisono e Morisuke inclina un po’ la testa e sorride.

“Sì, grazie” mormora, passandosi una mano sul viso. “Kisho è il più bello.”

Kai apre la bocca offeso, per protestare e, nello stesso momento, Kisho muove le zampe per liberarsi dalla presa di Kuroo, che si copre la faccia d’istinto e, sembra, fa cadere il tablet, motivo per cui entrambi scompaiono dall’inquadratura. Morisuke abbassa un po’ la testa e si copre le labbra. 

“Chiedi scusa a questa bellissima signorina!” protesta comunque Kai, muovendo per aria la sua piantina. “Guarda quanto è bella! Verde! Rigogliosa! Sei solo invidioso perché tu non riusciresti mai a essere così bello!”

Morisuke alza un sopracciglio. “Kai, è solo una pianta.” Continua a seguire i movimenti di Kuroo che prova a mettere in piedi il suo tablet, mentre lancia delle occhiatacce a Kisho, che salta via, come il gatto dispettoso che è. “Cosa le posso invidiare?”

“Te l’ho appena detto!” gli grida Kai. “Il verde, la lucentezza, la lunga vita che ha davanti. Perché ora che sei un anno più grande sei solo un anno più vicino alla morte. Invece per questa piantina cosa sono ventiquattro anni? Un bel niente. Sarebbe una neonata.”

“So di piante che sono morte ai pochi mesi.”

“Anche degli esseri umani.”

“Okay, mi sono perso cinque secondi, che cosa state dicendo?” si intromette di nuovo Kuroo, guardandosi intorno. “Perché dici che i bambini muoiono? Che cavolo…?”

“Yaku non si merita niente.”

Morisuke arriccia il naso, tirandosi un po’ in avanti. “Dico solo che è una piantina appena nata. È un po’ come un neonato. I neonati sono davvero brutti. Sembrano degli alieni, con quella testa enorme e…” Muove la testa come se fosse stato attraversato da un brivido, mentre chiude gli occhi per togliersi l’immagine dalla testa. 

Kai ride, Kuroo fa una smorfia. “E trovi carini i cuccioli? Sai che sto iniziando ad aver paura per la tua salute mentale?” gli chiede, con la testa un po’ inclinata. “Comunque. Cosa farai oggi? Esci a bere? Hai intenzione di festeggiare in qualche modo?”

Morisuke scrolla le spalle. “Penso che per ora mi basterà dormire quelle tre orette in più per riprendermi. Gli allenamenti mi stanno sfinendo. Quindi siamo solo io e Dima per oggi e forse anche domani.”

“Dima!” esclama Kuroo. “Faccela vedere! Faccela vedere!”

Kai invece aggrotta le sopracciglia. “E quel tuo compagno di squadra… com’è che si chiamava? Mev? Medev? Beh, comunque, lui? Non eravate molto amici? Non festeggi nemmeno con lui?”

“Medvedev?”

“Beh?” chiede Kuroo. “Hai litigato col tuo amico?”

“Ma cosa dite? Certo che non abbiamo litigato. È solo che sono stanco.” Alza una spalla e poi sospira. “Poi come potrei lasciare questa scemotta a casa da sola per tutta la notte? Eh? È colpa tua, Dima, se non esco a fare festa matta per il mio compleanno.” Dima alza le orecchie, sentendo il suo nome, e inizia a scodinzolare, sbattendola la coda sul pavimento. Morisuke scuote la testa e torna a guardare Kai e Kuroo, che lo fissano dallo schermo con un’espressione che magari dovrebbe dire di più a Morisuke, se avesse voglia di ascoltarli rimproverarlo per l’ennesima volta. “Sto bene” li rassicura, alzando le mani. “L’anno scorso sono uscito a forza e non mi sono sentito bene per niente. Non reggo bene l'alcool, non mi piace nemmeno rimanere fuori casa la notte e l’unica cosa a cui pensavo era che sarei voluto essere in me il giorno dopo, per allenarmi. Così mi stresso invece di divertirmi.”

“Ragioni come un vecchio” gli fa notare Kai. “Magari è colpa tua per essere stato troppo con Kuroo.”

“Io non ragiono come un vecchio.”

“Un po’ sì” concorda Morisuke, tirando su il piede sulla sedia. “Però facciamo che per oggi farò finta di niente.” Prende una tazza con un gatto e la battuta  _ Happy Cat-urday! _ e se la porta alle labbra, non tanto perché aveva sete dell’infuso di camomilla che si era appena preparato, ma per vedere la reazione irritata di Kai a leggere la battuta. Kai fa una smorfia con le labbra, tirando un po’ indietro la testa e mormorando  _ no, dai, _ cosa che fa sbuffare una risata a Morisuke, che si può ritenere soddisfatto. “Voi invece? Kisho oggi deve festeggiare il giorno del gatto.”

“Non deve festeggiare un bel niente” ribatte Kuroo, incrociando le braccia. “Sono stufo di essere quello che mette le regole in questa casa. Oggi mangia croccantini e smettila di cercare di convincermi a darle della carne, perché non gliene darò, l’ha mangiata ieri.”

“Pesce, allora.”

“Perché vuoi viziarlo anche dalla Russia?”

“A proposito di Russia” torna a parlare Kai, ruotando gli occhi. Sta guardando ancora la tazza che Morisuke tiene tra le mani. È così facile dargli fastidio. “Hai trovato un modo per portare Dima con te, quando tornerai a casa?”

“Non posso farlo” risponde Morisuke, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. “È sempre stato tempo in prestito, il nostro. Dima deve rimanere con la squadra.”

Kai schiocca la lingua contro il palato. “Che stupidaggine.”

“Dima non è mia” cerca di ricordargli, scuotendo la testa. “Ma non ho intenzione di andarmene da qui tra qualche mese, che devo già pensare a chi lasciarla della squadra. Ho intenzione di rimanere per un altro po’. Sono qui solo da un anno, ma ho scoperto che la Russia… non è un brutto posto per vivere.”

Kuroo e Kai decidono di cambiare discorso, dopo quella frase.

  
  
  
  
  


[A volte Tetsuro va a trovare sua sorella. Ha un figlio, adesso, che ha appena imparato a camminare e ogni volta che può si muove da una parte all’altra, come se dovesse esplorare il mondo che si trova nel salotto del loro appuntamento. Non vivono vicino casa sua, deve cambiare la metropolitana due volte, prima di arrivare da loro, ma Hitomi sembra contenta di vederlo, quindi Tetsuro si è detto: forse… Non importa. Un giorno, Hitomi si siede accanto a lui e gli dice: se casa tua è così sola, puoi sempre venire qui a vivere. E Tetsuro si è alzato dal divano e non è più andato a trovarla.]

  
  
  
  


Morisuke apre piano piano gli occhi, in piena notte e sente ancora questa sensazione di disagio che piano piano sfuma via dal suo petto. Allunga le braccia per stirare la schiena e sistema il viso sul cuscino, strofinandoci sopra la guancia. 

Una delle brutte abitudini che non importa quanto tempo passi non riesce a scrollarsi via, di quando viveva con Kuroo (un anno e qualche mese fa, quindi) è quella di svegliarsi in piena notte, perché è sicuro di aver sentito un qualche rumore per casa. Quando vivevano insieme, il rumore di solito era Kuroo, che per qualche brutta ragione, non riesce a dormire una notte intera e quindi la notte si sveglia e scende dal suo letto e va in cucina a farsi del latte, o un infuso, o qualcos’altro. Quando Morisuke sentiva i suoi passi per la casa, si svegliava e, non importa quanto stanco si sentisse, scendeva giù dal letto anche lui e lo raggiungeva in cucina, per sapere che cosa stava succedendo.

Ogni notte c’era una storia diversa. Una volta, Kuroo aveva giurato di aver ingoiato un ragno. Diceva che si deve essere sdraiato a pancia insù in qualche momento della notte e forse teneva la bocca aperta e un ragno gli era entrato in bocca e voleva vomitare. Morisuke lo aveva ascoltato parlare e alla fine aveva sospirato, sedendosi accanto a lui al tavolo. Una volta, invece Kuroo era rimasto in silenzio per tutto il tempo e Morisuke aveva acceso il bollitore per lui e preparato della cioccolata calda per Kuroo e aveva aspettato che gli tornasse sonno, per poi andare entrambi a dormire. Un'altra volta ancora, a Kuroo era venuta voglia di vedere qualcosa. Non era sicuro di che cosa, ma voleva vedere qualcosa. Un film, un anime,  _ qualcosa, _ ed è stato tutto il tempo a cercare nel suo cellulare un qualche titolo da vedere, mentre Morisuke sentiva la testa cadergli di lato e non ricorda quando si è addormentato.

Era un po’ una loro abitudine, rimanere svegli per qualche ora durante la notte. Forse Morisuke non è riuscito a liberarsene perché Morisuke è accerchiato da oggetti che gli ricordano Kuroo. Forse lo sente ancora troppo vicino. (A Natale torna da Kuroo.)(L’estate la passa con Kuroo.)(La sua stanza a Tokyo è rimasta come lui l’aveva lasciata.)(È stupido dire che sente vicino Kuroo.)(Dovrebbe iniziare a dire che gli manca.)

Morisuke ha sognato che era tornato a scuola e che c’era qualcuno che doveva aiutare, ma c’era anche sua madre, che lo aspettava in macchina per andare via. Morisuke ha sognato di voler aiutare quel qualcuno e poi il tempo è passato, in quel sogno e sua mamma non era lì ad aspettarlo in macchina e la persona che aveva deciso di aiutare non era lì a scuola e lui era rimasto incastrato lì. E il suo pensiero era: ah, non posso tornare a casa in tempo, Kuroo si preoccuperà.

A riprendere coscienza, si è reso conto che non doveva avvertire nessuno del suo essere fuori casa e che tutto andava bene. Ha pensato: meno male. Ma adesso non riesce ad addormentarsi di nuovo. Sente il bisogno di alzarsi in piedi e di camminare fino alla cucina per controllare che Kuroo non stia lì, da solo, a fare cose che lui non capisce. Kuroo è in Giappone e questo la mente di Morisuke lo sa, lo sa molto bene, ma il suo corpo, o istinto o qualsiasi cosa sia, continua a ripetergli di alzarsi e andare a controllare. Così. Giusto per essere sicuri. Non gli piace lasciarlo lì, da solo. Che male farebbe andare a controllare?

Forse dovrebbe farlo.

Morisuke si stropiccia un occhio e si muove per cercare di scivolare giù dal letto, quando Dima compare nel buio della stanza e gli salta sulle ginocchia. Con le unghie delle zampe fa anche male, motivo per cui Morisuke cerca di spingerla giù dal letto. “Ma che fai?” gli chiede. A Dima non interessa del tono di rimprovero, sale su di lui e lo butta giù, sdraiato sul letto. Morisuke sbuffa. “Davvero?” le chiede, cercando di scivolare verso il cuscino. Dima scodinzola e tiene la bocca aperta. “Dima!” Dima gli lecca la faccia. È inutile combattere. Morisuke rimane sdraiato con le braccia incrociate e guarda il soffitto con le sopracciglia aggrottate. “E se dovessi andare in bagno?” chiede. Dima scodinzola e mette giù il muso. Sembra aver appena deciso di dormire così. Su Morisuke. Come se non fosse un mostro di ventisette chili che gli pesa sulla pancia.  _ “Bene” _ mormora Morisuke.

Il cane più maleducato e impertinente dovevano darlo a lui. Ovviamente. A chi altri?

  
  
  
  
  


[Tetsuro si guarda allo specchio e si lava i denti in silenzio. Kisho dorme nella vasca. Kenma gli ha detto che non gli piace andare a casa sua, perché gli ricorda come era quando andava a trovarlo alla casa dei suoi nonni. Dice che lì c’era sempre questa strana atmosfera, come se ci fosse qualcuno che lui non riusciva a vedere. Come se ci si dovesse ricordare di qualcuno che però lì non c’era. A casa dei suoi nonni poteva essere sua sorella, che è stata tutto il tempo con la mamma, e suo papà, che lì doveva esserci ma per qualche motivo non c’era mai. A casa di Tetsuro, dice Kenma, sembra che ci sia sempre Yakkun. È strano. Non vivono insieme da quasi due anni, è una cosa strana che in una casa ci sia un ricordo così forte di qualcuno che non è nemmeno morto.  _ Preferisco che tu venga a trovarmi, _ dice Kenma.  _ Le cose incomplete mi mettono a disagio. _

Forse è Kisho, pensa ora Tetsuro, lanciandogli uno sguardo di sottecchi. 

Lui non passa molto tempo a casa, deve lavorare e in ufficio non fanno altro che farlo correre da una parte all’altra della città e preferisce andare a trovare Kai e sentirlo parlare delle sue piante, piuttosto che tornare presto a casa. Il fantasma di Yakkun non lo può star trascinando lui.

Si lavavano i denti nello stesso momento, la mattina. Non sa perché gli viene in mente questa cosa proprio adesso, ma sa che lo facevano, e si sputavano sui pigiami e poi battibeccavano su chi doveva fare il bucato e quali altri pigiami avrebbero dovuto comprare o tirare fuori. 

Tetsuro si è reso conto che un anno passa molto in fretta. 

Non è uno dei suoi pensieri preferiti.]

  
  
  
  
  


Se c’è una cosa per cui Morisuke non era pronto del tutto, era alle trattative con le squadre. Sedersi a un tavolo con degli avvocati che nemmeno ricordava di aver assunto e parlare di soldi ogni anno a seconda della sua prestazione in squadra. Si è fatto la doccia due volte, questa mattina. Si è pettinato e spettinato i capelli quattro volte, prima di decidere come uscire di casa, si è cambiato di abito due o tre volte e si sente ridicolo, seduto su questa sedia girevole con un abito blu notte in pieno giorno e i capelli che lo sente che non vanno bene, che hanno qualcosa che non va. Certo, la decisione della squadra in cui giocare l’anno prossimo non ha niente a che fare coi suoi capelli, ma è anche vero che si sente sudare da sotto le ascelle ed è contento di essersi lasciato crescere i capelli un po’, perché sente le orecchie rosse per l’ansia che prova.

Sono quattro offerte in tutto. Ci deve pensare molto bene, gli dicono, ma la verità è che la scelta finale non deve farla lui, deve solo accettare la decisione del suo club sportivo e sperare che nella nuova squadra potrà trovarsi bene. Nella sua squadra attuale si trova molto bene. I ragazzi sono tranquilli, non lo trascinano a bere quando dice loro che non ne ha voglia e sono gentili con lui. Il piano principale è quello di tenerselo, Yaku Morisuke, in squadra, gli dicono gli avvocati, perché lavora bene, non dà problemi e ascolta chi deve ascoltare e migliora. Cazzo se migliora. Il club è felice di avere le spalle protette da Morisuke. Almeno. Questo è quello che dice l’avvocato. Non è detto però che se lo possano permettere per sempre, un guardiano del genere. C’è un’offerta per una squadra di Tachibana e una in Brasile, anche se non saprebbe dire con esattezza di quale città in particolare si tratti. C’è un’offerta che viene da Tokyo. Ognuna di loro ha una dei vantaggi, gli spiega, e sono pronti a pagare sia lui, come giocatore, che il club per cederlo.  _ Qualsiasi cosa succeda, il bene principale deve tornare a te, _ dice ancora l’avvocato.

Morisuke guarda le carte sulla scrivania e si morde l’interno delle guance. Due offerte dal Giappone e una dal Brasile, e la possibilità di rimanere in Russia. Si inumidisce le labbra. _Di solito…_ chiude gli occhi, annuisce piano, per ridarsi il via. Il suo russo è fluente, non è un problema di lingua, è un problema di emozione. _Di solito si sceglie un solo paese per giocare,_ _oltre il proprio, ma a me non dà fastidio cambiarne due o tre. Qualsiasi sia la decisione del club la posso accettare senza problemi. Mi basta poter giocare a pallavolo._

L’avvocato sorride. Morisuke abbassa lo sguardo per una frazione di secondo, prima di tornare a guardarlo negli occhi.  _ Cercheremo di trovare qualcosa che vada bene sia a te che al club.  _

_ Mi affido a lei _ , risponde Morisuke con un cenno del capo. Poi torna a guardare le offerte. Passa le dita su tutti e quattro i nomi delle squadre, leggendo uno per uno i loro nomi. Con questa squadra ha un contratto di quattro anni. Dal 2016 al 2020. (Un contratto lungo, aveva commentato Kenma, qualche anno fa, di solito durano un anno, per le nuove reclute e due anni per gli atleti conosciuti)(quattro anni erano… beh, tanti). Ne devono ancora passare due per concluderlo, e, il terzo anno è già scattato, in realtà. La stagione sportiva è appena iniziata, è strano parlare di contratti proprio in questo periodo. Per sciogliere un contratto prima del tempo, se ricorda bene, il club che lo vuole deve pagare una somma abbastanza alta. Forse per questo vogliono aspettare… ed eppure ha qua quattro opzioni per scegliere dove passare il prossimo anno.

Un’offerta da Tokyo. Un contratto di due anni. Dal 2019 al 2021. A Tokyo. Sarebbe… ha così tante cose lasciate in sospeso… a Tokyo…

_ Se dovessimo lasciarti tornare a casa, _ dice l’avvocato. Morisuke alza lo sguardo di scatto, quasi sobbalza a sentire quella voce. L’avvocato sorride.  _ Se dovessimo lasciarti tornare a casa prima del tempo, gli ripete, mancheresti a tutti noi. _

Morisuke alza un lato delle labbra.  _ Manchereste anche a me. _

Ma in fondo, è solo lavoro.

  
  
  
  
  


[Seguendo le notizie sportive sulla pallavolo di prima mattina, Tetsuro sputa il caffè e cerca di raggiungere il cellulare il prima possibile, per poi lasciarlo di nuovo sulla scrivania dell’ufficio, perché, davvero?, e poi che cosa vorrebbe fare col cellulare in mano? Quindi torna seduto a guardare lo schermo del televisore in cui Yakkun compare, nella sua divisa, dietro al presidente del suo club e si guarda intorno con la sua stupida faccia da prendere a pugni. Tetsuro aggrotta le sopracciglia e di russo non ci capisce un bel niente, quindi non riesce a capire il motivo di una conferenza stampa, ma quando Yakkun prende la parola, per pochi secondi, senza giri di parole, proprio come è sempre stato lui, gli sembra di -è un’idea stupida, ma gli sembra che stia salutando la Russia. Un’ultima volta. Appena finisce la sua frase di gira verso il presidente e gli fa un cenno con la testa. 

Kazuhiko ci mette cinque minuti a scrivergli un messaggio con il caps lock attivato che recita: HAI VISTO? IL FRATELLONE STA TORNANDO A CASA! E NON SOLO PER NATALE!]

  
  
  
  
  


L’ultima passeggiata con Dima gli spezza il cuore. Fa freddo ed è buio e domani Morisuke affiderà la sua Dima a Rybakov, un ragazzo di poco più di vent’anni, che è entrato quest’anno in squadra, come alzatore dalla Russia dell’Ovest, e sembra essere il ragazzo più spaesato in questo mondo. Dima è -Morisuke sospira e sospira verso di lei, che scodinzola felice, girando su se stessa, con la bocca aperta, che gli sorride e lo guarda come e lui fosse tutto il suo mondo. Perfetto. Morisuke chiude la cerniera della giacca e le sorride. 

Dima è -stupida, impertinente, troppo vivace, mangia tantissimo, la notte non dorme e ogni volta che Morisuke mangia posa il muso sulle sue gambe e fa una piccola danza che è irritante, quando hai veramente tanto sonno, o fame. Ma è anche un cane dolce e non ha mai fatto sentire solo Morisuke. In un certo senso, si è presa cura di lui, come nessun altro avrebbe potuto fare. È stata una vera compagna, degna del suo nome. 

Morisuke fa scivolare il guinzaglio sul polso e fa cenno a Dima di iniziare camminare, andando giù, per le scale, e poi fuori dal palazzo. Possono andare verso il mare, dove ci sono i tram che ti portano dove vogliono. Oppure possono andare verso le pianure nell’interno terra e correre veloci come nessuno mai ha mai corso in tutta la loro vita. “Oggi possiamo andare dove vuoi tu” le dice, spingendo il portoncino e Dima sembra contenta. Lei è sempre contenta.

L’ha affidata a Morisuke quello che in Giappone lui avrebbe chiamato un senpai della squadra, Santiago, che, proprio come lui adesso, stava andando via. Ai tempi, Dima aveva appena un anno. La squadra le ha dato questo nome. Il loro coach aveva pensato in regalare un cane a ognuno dei nuovi arrivati, in realtà, per non lasciarli da soli, perché si sarebbero potuti ritrovare spaesati per le nuove abitudini, e per i più piccoli, che non sono capaci di seguire dei ritmi precisi per prendersi cura di loro stessi. Dima non è stata addestrata come cane di sostegno, ma è quello che è. E il coach gli ha spiegato che purtroppo non può essere un regalo, ma solo una compagna per un momento della propria vita.

A Morisuke, i cani nemmeno piacciono. Dima era più piccola, ai tempi, e non si è lamentato, al riceverla, per non sembrare indisponente già dai primi mesi. Certo, prendersi cura di un cane… ha chiesto molte volte che animale gli avrebbero dato se fosse stato allergico al pelo di cane. I suoi compagni di squadra hanno riso. Rispondevano sempre un orso, un orso. Medvedev, dicevano. Orso in russo: Medvedev. Medvedev era anche il suo compagno di stanza. Prima che la decisione del club di vendere Morisuke a Tokyo, Medvedev gli aveva detto che poteva ancora scegliere di rimanere. Che strano, pensarci ora.

Sono andati a mangiare fuori, lui e Medvedev, in un ristorante sul mare, freddo, che a Morisuke non è piaciuto, anche se non ha detto niente e aveva mangiato e non aveva commentato sulla quantità di cibo. E Medvedev gli aveva detto, prendendogli la mano:  _ puoi ancora decidere di rimanere. _ Morisuke non —si vergogna di dire di non aver capito subito. Ma anche se avesse capito, non avrebbe cambiato la sua risposta. Vuole giocare a pallavolo, vuole farlo con tante persone, tutte diverse. Non gli importa dove questo lo porterà. Se il Polo Nord avesse una squadra di pallavolo, un giorno vorrebbe andare a giocarci, per sapere che cosa si prova, contro chi possono giocare. Non ha voglia di fermarsi troppo e troppo a lungo. Ha un amico, Yuu, che ha preso il suo zaino e ha iniziato a viaggiare. Ecco. Lui vuole qualcosa del genere, ma vuole viaggiare grazie alla sua pallavolo.

Questa volta, Morisuke è tornato a casa, è vero, ma questo non vuol dire che la prossima volta non andrà più lontano. Deve sistemare delle cose, poi andrà lontano, sempre più lontano.

Dima tira il guinzaglio e Morisuke accelera un po’ il passo. Pensava che le strade delle città russe fossero sempre innevate. Un po’ ci sperava e poi ha ricordato che ci sono modi per non far attaccare la neve sul cemento e si è dato un po’ dello stupido. Li usano anche a Tokyo, quei metodi. Dima trotta davanti a lui e Morisuke alza un po’ lo sguardo, concentrandosi sul mare in lontananza e gli alberi che lo coprono ai suoi occhi. Ah, già a Dima piace il mare. Piace anche a Morisuke, per questo ha accettato questa squadra tra tutte. Era quella che aveva il mare. Poteva camminare e sedersi davanti a un porto e gelare su un litorale. Strofinare le mani una contro l’altra e sbuffare, mentre ascoltava il rumore delle onde.

Spera un giorno si fare tutto questo in un paese caldo. Vuole sentire l’aria piena di salsedine e sorridere e -prima era sempre solo, in questa sua fantasia. È una delle cose che Kai gli dice sempre: è troppo indipendente. Dimentica di dire quello che vuole fare agli altri, perché pensa che a loro non interessi e ci sono giorni in cui scompare, a volte va via nel bel mezzo di una festa senza salutare, i suoi problemi se li risolve da solo e i suoi sogni li sogna da solo. E, prima, si immaginava a guardare diversi posti del mondo da solo. Adesso…

È sempre stato abituato a prendersi cura di qualcuno, ora che ci pensa. I suoi fratellini, i suoi gatti, Dima, un po’ anche Kuroo. Visto che si deve ricordare di dare da mangiare a qualcun altro, ricorda di dare da mangiare anche a se stesso. Visto che pensa che per loro sia importante dormire, ha dormito. Perché ha pensato che per loro fosse un bene prendere il sole, ha preso il sole. Cose così. 

Dima scodinzola. Muove le zampe, per attirare l’attenzione di Morisuke, che sorride e le accarezza il muso. Sono quasi arrivati davanti alla spiaggia e già si sente l’odore di mare. 

Morisuke sta scendendo a patti con l’idea di non essere mai stato da solo. Quando posa le mani sulla ringhiera che dà sulla spiaggia, e la sente fredda (ha dimenticato di indossare i guanti), gira un po’ la testa e gli sembra di vedere Kuroo, accanto a lui, con la sua stupida sciarpa rossa che guarda verso il mare. Gli stupidi capelli che si muovono come se fossero reali e non un frutto della sua immaginazione.

Morisuke scuote la testa e si accovaccia per accarezzare Dima. Avrebbe avuto più senso, passeggiare qui con Kuroo. Si lascia sfuggire un pensiero che non vuole ripetere ad alta voce. 

Vorrebbe vedere tanti tipi di posti, con Kuroo. 

Morisuke si morde l’interno delle guance. “Mi mancherai tanto, Dima” mormora, posando la guancia sul muso di lei, continuando ad accarezzarla dietro le orecchie. “Quanto vorrei poterti portare con me.”

  
  
  
  
  


[Yakkun è sempre stato un ragazzo molto indipendente, si può dire così, quindi nessuno è stato sorpreso quando non ha annunciato loro, per i primi tre mesi, di essere stato contrattato da una squadra della Divisione Uno, a Tokyo. È solo uno dei tanti modi in cui lui si comporta. 

C’è stata una notte -la notte Tetsuro non riesce a dormire bene. Secondo la psicologa da cui lo hanno portato quando era piccolo, questo era un sintomo della sua ansia da separazione e bla bla bla. Tetsuro non riusciva a dormire perché sentiva che a casa non c’erano tutte le persone che dovevano esserci: mamma, papà, Hitomi, lui, la nonna e il nonno. Dopo il divorzio, la mamma non c’era, Hitomi non c’era e il papà non c’era. Per questo non riusciva a dormire. Li aspettava. Si svegliava nel bel mezzo della notte per sapere se erano a casa. E loro non c’erano mai. Per questo non riusciva a dormire. Mai. Rimaneva in attesa. Se chiudeva gli occhi, aveva paura di perdere il loro arrivo e, perdendo il loro arrivo, non sarebbe riuscito a convincerli a rimanere e dormire a casa, tutti insieme.

Crescendo, questa caratteristica era diventata parte di lui. Nei veglioni, Tetsuro era l’ultimo che si addormentava e il primo che si svegliava. Lui era quello che non importava a che ora gli scrivessero, avrebbe risposto nel giro di pochi minuti. Non dormire lo ha anche aiutato nel suo lavoro. Ha passato ore davanti al computer a sistemare uno o un altro poster promozionale, mentre si stropicciava gli occhi. Kisho di solito dorme sulla scrivania, proprio dove si trovavano i libri di Yakkun. 

Quando Yakkun viveva con lui, e quando veniva per le vacanze estive e quelle invernali, la notte Tetsuro continuava a svegliarsi, andava in cucina, guardava fuori dalla finestra. E Yakkun lo raggiungeva. A volte aveva in mano una tazza fumante di infusi strani che trovava solo lui e che si ostinava a chiamare camomille, a volte era solo lui, nel suo pigiama, che si sedeva accanto a Tetsuro e lo ascoltava parlare. 

Tetsuro ha perso il conto delle volte in cui si sono addormentati insieme in salotto. C’erano notti in cui si addormentavano per terra, Tetsuro posava la testa sulla spalla di Yakkun, si addormentava e sentiva di potersi non svegliare più. C’erano notti in cui Tetsuro si addormentava con la testa posata sul divano, su cui invece era sdraiato Yakkun. E, ancora, notti in cui entrambi si addormentavano sul divano e Yakkun dormiva con le labbra un po’ aperte e il braccio intorno a Tetsuro, per non farlo cadere e Kisho dormiva da qualche parte sulle loro gambe. Nessuno dei due aveva mai commentato questa loro abitudine. Era solo una posizione in cui dormire, alla fine, ma Morisuke ha preso un divano più grande, altrimenti la sua schiena ne avrebbe risentito. Era una cosa che faceva spesso: prendere delle cose più grandi, perché ci potessero entrare in due. 

Dopo quelle notti -dopo  _ una _ di quelle notti, Tetsuro ricorda di essersi svegliato e di non aver trovato Yakkun in casa. Non era ancora ora di andare all’università, e avevano abbastanza cibo per una possibile colazione, quindi, sedendosi sul divano, coi piedi ben piantati sul pavimento, si era guardato intorno e si era chiesto quando Yakkun sarebbe tornato. Non ricorda cosa stesse succedendo durante quel periodo, sa però che si sentiva abbastanza solo e sentiva il bisogno di qualcuno accanto. Ricorda che in quel momento era sicuro che anche Yakkun si sentiva solo perché... c’era una cosa che Yakkun aveva detto che… Forse per questo si è infilato le scarpe e ha cercato di ricordare il percorso che Yakkun segue quando corre per Tokyo. Il percorso quasi non cambiava di giorno in giorno. Aveva pensato che sarebbe stato facile trovarlo. 

Yakkun esce sempre senza dire niente, non crede che le persone si preoccupino quando non torna a casa. Vivere con lui, agli inizi, era come vivere con un fantasma e ci erano volute settimane per convincerlo a mangiare insieme, c’erano voluti mesi per convincerlo stare in salotto insieme per più di dieci minuti.  _ E andava bene così. _ Perché Yakkun è così. Almeno, Tetsuro pensava che Yakkun fosse fatto così, fino alla sera prima. 

Forse la psicologa di quando era piccolo aveva ragione e forse un po’ di ansia da separazione ce l’ha ancora (ed è ancora quel bambino che è stato affidato a suo padre ed è stato lasciato a casa dei nonni), ma c’era anche qualcos'altro. Il modo in cui Yakkun si era aggrappato a lui la notte e quelle sue strane parole, quel suo strano discorso sull’appartenere a un posto e come lui si sia sentito così nel Nekoma, e poi… poi non più. Aveva detto:  _ sono sempre stato l’altro. C’è questo gruppo, e poi io. I miei fratelli, e poi io. Voi, e poi io. _ Tetsuro era uscito a cercarlo per questo. E lo aveva trovato, nel suo percorso di corsa, che nemmeno stava correndo. 

Era in piedi, a guardare un laghetto artificiale che, alla luce del mattino sembrava emanare un vapore. Yakkun stava in piedi, con il suo copriorecchie e la tuta blu, le guance rosse come il naso, sotto una casetta di legno, costruita per quando c’è troppo sole o quando piove e le persone si devono proteggere, e, quando ha sentito i passi di Tetsuro -Yakkun si è girato verso di lui e ha sorriso. Con la mano gli aveva fatto segno di avvicinarsi. (Un manekineko nel suo tempio.)  _ Sta per piovere, _ gli aveva detto,  _ ti conviene fare in fretta. _ Poi si era girato verso l’acqua, incrociando le braccia. 

Le sue spalle erano ampie e la sua schiena ben dritta. Lo sguardo di Yakkun era così concentrato su altro… e a Tetsuro era sembrato molto… solo. Era quella la parola. Solo. Ma Yakkun sembrava sentirsi a suo agio. Sembrava… sembrava. 

Appena si era coperto sotto il gazebo di legno, aveva iniziato a piovere e Yakkun aveva sospirato.  _ Immagino che nessuno dei due abbia portato un ombrello, _ aveva detto.  _ Beh, comunque questo è il mio posto preferito. _ Ed era come in quel posto fosse solo, però. 

Tetsuro sarebbe voluto essere accanto a lui. Prendergli la mano, vedere quello che Yakkun stava guardando, farlo parlare di quello che vedeva. Essere al suo fianco. Non dietro di lui. Ma non era riuscito a muoversi. Non era riuscito a muovere un muscolo e aveva sentito questa voglia di -ugh. Di confessargli i suoi sentimenti. Che cosa da ragazzini. Confessare i suoi sentimenti. E per cosa? Voleva solo raggiungerlo. Allungare il braccio, o correre al suo fianco, o...

Yakkun è abituato a stare da solo, chissà perché. Forse non gli piace, ma se la sa cavare anche quando è isolato. Era questo che voleva provare, andando in Russia. Ovunque lui andrà stata bene fintantoché non avrà dei legami troppo profondi. Finché non dipenderà da nessuno per scegliere un divano o quale maglietta è meglio usare in una giornata importante. È un suo equilibrio, perché toglierglielo? 

Quindi Tetsuro è sorpreso di questo messaggio. È strano. Dice:  _ sto preparando dei pacchi per trasferirmi di nuovo a Tokyo. Quale delle due tazze gatto dovrei lasciare qui? _

Tetsuro aggrotta le sopracciglia. Non era una domanda che si aspettava.]

  
  
  
  
  


Morisuke torna a casa un giorno di sole e all'aeroporto Kazuhiko, Akihiko e Yuuki gli si aggrappano come se passati fossero anni senza averlo visto. Morisuke, con gli occhiali da sole, i capelli schiacciati sotto il cappuccio e tutta una stanchezza di un volo sulle spalle, ride, dicendo che anche a lui loro sono mancati tantissimo. Poi alza lo sguardo e vede Kuroo fargli un cenno con la mano, per salutarlo, come se fossero poche ore che non si vedono. Kai gli prende la valigia dalle mani e chiede come ha fatto a tornare a casa senza farlo sapere davvero a nessuno. Non c’è un giornalista, nessun curioso che sa che Yaku Morisuke è tornato a Tokyo, ora, proprio qui.

“Ah” risponde lui. “È che pensano stia arrivando col volo dopo, credo.”

E Kai scoppia a ridere. “Abbiamo a casa un VIP” dice. 

A casa, ha detto. Morisuke si passa un dito sotto gli occhiali da sole, per grattarsi la palpebra destra. Un VIP. A casa. “Che ridicolo.” Lo colpisce sulla spalla, come ha sempre fatto e come pensa che continuerà a fare. È felice di avere le orecchie coperte, perché le sente rosse. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


  1. **_Il Gatto del Tempio_**



[Tetsuro posa la guancia sul cuscino del divano, e guarda il viso rilassato di Yakkun, che dorme. Kisho si è raggomitolato al suo fianco e deve essere il gatto più felice del mondo, sono giorni che salta di qua e di là e sembra un motore perpetuo viste le fusa ininterrotte che fa a Yakkun.

Tetsuro sbatte piano le palpebre, dietro di lui la televisione illumina la stanza di verde e blu. C’è un ciuffo di capelli, un po’ arricciato, che cade sulla fronte di Yakkun. Dovrebbe muoverlo? Lo può fare?

Yakkun si addormenta spesso sul divano. Quasi ogni giorno. E Tetsuro a volte lo incontra addormentato quando torna da lavoro, a volte invece Yakkun si addormenta quando lui è seduto proprio davanti al divano per terra e magari stanno anche guardando la televisione. È una cosa nuova. Yakkun prima non si addormentava in piena giornata, ma forse questa stanchezza viene più dal suo essere appena tornato a casa, più che dal suo corpo. È anche vero che è cambiata la posizione in cui guarda la televisione, quando si addormenta. 

Prima era sempre seduto. Teneva la schiena dritta, le gambe incrociate sui cuscini. Forse per questo era più difficile che si addormentasse. Adesso, quando Tetsuro si siede per terra e guardano degli stupidissimi programmi che li impegnano poco, Yakkun scivola sui cuscini del divano, posa la testa sul braccio e guarda la televisione dallo stesso livello di Tetsuro. Quando commenta, quando si lascia sfuggire una risata o un  _ oh no, _ la sua voce arriva direttamente alle orecchie di Tetsuro, che sente di poter impazzire, un giorno di questi. Quando Yakkun sospira, oppure sussurra cose come  _ quanto sei stupido, _ prima di dargli un colpetto sulla spalla o in testa, Tetsuro sente di star per morire ed è felice che il suo viso sia sempre girato verso uno schermo, o un libro.

Queste due settimane insieme (che coincidono con le prime vacanze estive di Yakkun), stanno facendo impazzire Tetsuro più di quanto pensava fosse possibile. C’è qualcosa di diverso. Davvero non saprebbe dire che cosa. Sa solo che Yakkun sembra diverso. No, non sono quei due o tre centimetri che ha preso in questi anni. Non sono nemmeno le gambe che sembrano essere più forti. Non è una questione di corpo (ancora una volta). Yakkun sembra essere più presente.

Tetsuro allunga la mano e con un dito, uno soltanto, sposta la parte di frangia di Yakkun che gli cadeva sugli occhi. È stato fuori casa per così tanto tempo che Tetsuro aveva pensato che forse non sarebbe più tornato.

“Dima” mormora Yakkun nel sonno. Muove la mano come se dovesse scacciare via una mosca e arriccia il naso. Ride un po’ continuando a borbottare cose in russo, mentre Tetsuro tira indietro la mano e pensa ad andarsene via, scappare prima che Yakkun apra di nuovo gli occhi. Viene fermato dalla mano di Yakkun, che si posa trai suoi capelli e si arriccia un po’, in una stupida carezza. “Scema.” Yakkun si sistema sul fianco, con gli occhi chiusi. Continua a dormire.

Tetsuro chiude gli occhi e trattiene il respiro e sente il suo cuore battere all’impazzata, le dita tremargli un po’. Fa caldo. La mano di Yakkun è calda, i suoi movimenti appena sono percettibili. Tetsuro sbatte la fronte contro il divano, affondando il naso nel cuscino.

Sta impazzendo. Sta davvero perdendo la testa.]

  
  
  
  
  


Sono seduti ai due lati opposti del salotto. Le regole dicono che potevano scegliere due oggetti da portare con loro, solo due, e nessuno di quegli oggetti doveva essere o contenere cibo. “Non barare, Kuroo” lo avverte Morisuke, in ginocchio con il bastoncino di Kisho in mano. “Accetta la sconfitta con dignità.”

“Stai cantando vittoria troppo in fretta” esclama Kuroo dal suo angolo. Parla come un vecchietto, non importa quanto debba stare con persone della sua età. “Ricordati che sono io a dargli cibo. Ho creato una associazione positiva nella sua memoria e sceglierà me.”

“Oh, per favore!” Morisuke scoppia a ridere. “Kisho sceglierà me. Vuole di sicuro più bene a me!”

“Vedremo.”

“Al tre. Iniziamo a chiamarlo al tre.”

“Uno…”

“Due…”

“Tre! Kisho, vieni qua!” Kuroo posa le mani per terra e schiocca più volte la lingua contro il palato. “Kisho? Vieni. Vieni qui! Guarda cosa ho. Guarda.” Muove il giocattolo a forma di topo rosa tra le dita, con l’altra mano fa cenno di avvicinarsi, come se Kisho lo potesse davvero capire. 

Il loro gatto (col pelo marroncino e le zampette incrociate) passa lo sguardo da Kuroo a Morisuke, prima di sbadigliare. 

Morisuke alza un lato delle labbra. Kuroo ci sta davvero provando troppo. Con lui basta… beh. Non che questa cosa non vada a suo favore. Incrocia le gambe e si guarda intorno. “Kisho” sussurra, piegandosi un po’ in avanti. Muove la mano da lontano a più vicino, una, due, tre volte. “Vieni qui” sussurra ancora. 

[Yakkun usa lo stesso tono e lo stesso gesto di quella volta sotto il gazebo davanti al lago artificiale.]

Kuroo alza lo sguardo verso di lui e così anche Kisho, che allunga le zampette posteriori, per stiracchiarsi un po’. Rotola sulla schiena. È così intelligente. Morisuke chiude la mano in un pugno e sfrega le dita contro il palmo, cosa che incuriosisce il gatto, tanto da fargli drizzare le orecchie e fargli dare tutta l’attenzione a lui. Ah! Kuroo non è un rivale degno di questo nome, quando si parla di animali domestici. Basta solo chiamarlo un altro po’. 

“Kisho” sussurra di nuovo, con le braccia allungate per prenderlo. “Vieni qui?” Fin da quando era piccolo, a Kisho fanno paura i rumori forti. Per questo non gli piace quando Kuroo invita Bokuto a casa si nasconde in camera di Morisuke. Tra la sua voce, il rumore del giocattolino e quegli stupidi versi che sta facendo… Kuroo è un ingenuo, se pensa di poterlo battere. “Ti va di venire qui?”

Kisho sembra sbuffare, prima di alzarsi sulle zampe per camminare, quasi trottando, verso Morisuke. Si sdraia sulle sue gambe e torna alla sua posizione preferita per essere accarezzato. 

“Sei ingiusto” borbotta Kuroo, distogliendo lo sguardo. Si passa una mano sulla nuca. Forse non vuole fargli vedere la sua faccia da perdente.

Morisuke arriccia il naso, prima di ridere. “Non è colpa mia. È solo che tu non puoi nemmeno capire il legame tra me e Kisho. Nessuno ci separerà mai.” Posa una mano sul loro gatto, che alza il nasino, per poterlo guardare, prima di scuotere un po’ la testa e tornare sdraiato, posando le zampe sulle ginocchia di Morisuke.

Kuroo ruota gli occhi. “Come ti pare.”

“Dai su, non vorrai mettere il broncio perché Kisho preferisce me” ride ancora lui, inclinando un po’ la testa. “Sapevamo che sarebbe finita così. Vuol dire che tocca a me decidere cosa cucini tu, lo sai?”

Kuroo si passa una mano sul viso. “Sì, sì” risponde. “Qualcosa con carne e altra roba abbastanza sana e non troppo pesante e di nuovo altre cose così.” Fa un gesto con la mano. Si continua a coprire parte del viso, guardando altrove. “Dammi cinque secondi. Devo riprendermi.”

“Uau.” Morisuke alza le sopracciglia, sorpreso. Accarezza piano Kisho, che fa le fusa con gli occhi chiusi. “È stato un tradimento in piena regola, questo, allora. Chi lo avrebbe mai detto? Kuroo e il suo migliore amico Kisho.”

“Prendi in giro?”

“Sono solo il suo preferito. Tu puoi essere il suo secondo preferito. Te lo possiamo concedere. Vero, Kisho?”

Kisho non risponde. Kuroo ruota gli occhi e si alza in piedi. “No, tienitelo” sbuffa. 

“Su, Kuroo. È pur sempre il  _ nostro _ gatto.”

“Nah. Dopo oggi, il gatto è tuo. Sono stato qui a nutrirlo e amarlo per tutti questi anni, e lui mi ripaga così.”

Morisuke assottiglia lo sguardo, prima di scoppiare a ridere. “È solo che non ti piace perdere” dice. “Neanche fossi un bambino.”

  
  
  
  
  


[Yakkun riprende il suo spazio come se non se ne fosse mai andato. Il suo spazzolino compare dal nulla e così anche gli odori che portano i suoi piatti preferiti, le sue scarpe all’entrata, la sua brutta abitudine di seguire Tetsuro per casa per spegnere le luci che di solito lui lascia accese, e quel profumo che gli piace usare i giorni in cui non ci sono gli allenamenti. Yakkun torna a casa e sembra essere a casa -la casa, in realtà. Sembra essere parte della casa. 

Tetsuro lo guarda comparare i prezzi della carne, con le sopracciglia aggrottate e la mascherina che copre le sua labbra e il suo naso. Dice che basta questo e una tuta anonima per non essere riconosciuto per le strade. Tetsuro non ne era sicuro, ma sembra funzionare. Torna a guardare le confezioni di carne, infilando le mani in tasca. 

Yakkun torna più presto di Tetsuro, la maggior parte delle volte. I suoi allenamenti finiscono alle cinque di sera. Al liceo sarebbe rimasto oltre l’orario in palestra, ma la Russia ha lasciato l’abitudine a Yakkun di presentarsi prima agli allenamenti, piuttosto che rimanere più tardi. In più, continua a ripetere lui, è importante riposarsi, e quello che conta dell’allenamento è la qualità, insieme alla quantità. Deve avere del tempo per fermarsi e pensare a cosa va bene, a cosa va male, a cosa può migliorare dei suoi movimenti. L’istinto si affina pensando. Non può farlo se rimane in campo tutto il tempo. 

La mattina ha gli allenamenti individuali. Il pomeriggio gli allenamenti con la nuova squadra, che sembra piacergli abbastanza. Torna a casa prima di Tetsuro, che alle cinque di sera sta ancora sbattendo la testa contro la tastiera del computer del suo ufficio e per lui casa è ancora un miraggio. Ma quando torna, Yakkun ha preparato la cena e lo aspetta per mangiare insieme. Per comune accordo, preparano i loro bento per il giorno dopo insieme e lavano casa sul serio, con straccio e tutto, solo i fine settimana e anche questo insieme. Se Tetsuro non ha cucinato per tutta la settimana (cosa che può succedere, visti gli orari), deve lavare il bagno e cambiare la lettiera. Sono accordi strani, ma funzionano. E la spesa la devono fare insieme. 

Tetsuro non può esserne sicuro, ma ha l’impressione di mangiare di più, da quando loro due sono tornati a vivere insieme per tutto l’anno. 

“Mi ha chiamato tua sorella.” Yakkun trascina con sé il carrello rosso e parla a bassa voce. Appoggia la carne nel carrello e alza gli occhi su Tetsuro. “Dice di dirti di chiamarla.”

“Poteva mandarmi un messaggio.”

Yakkun alza una spalla. “Guarda che lo so che non le rispondi.” Scuote un po’ la testa e poi torna a camminare per le corsie del supermercato. “E tu sai che non mi metterò in mezzo. Stavo solo dicendoti quello che lei mi ha chiesto di dirti.”

Tetsuro ruota gli occhi, seguendolo. 

Yakkun lo aspetta sempre, per mangiare, anche se a volte sembra proprio stanco e potrebbe addormentarsi sul tavolo. Adesso fa caldo, non dovrebbe essere un problema, ma l’abitudine di Yakkun di sdraiarsi e addormentarsi un po’ ovunque potrebbe fargli venire un qualche malanno. 

Devono decidere dove spostare la scrivania che usavano quando andavano all’università, come sistemare il divano che Yakkun ha preso per dormire insieme in rare occasioni. Casa loro non è ben arredata, è solo un ammasso di cose che hanno preso e che servono loro. Forse devono iniziare a sistemarla. Non sono più ragazzini.

Tetsuro ora è sicuro di aver bisogno di un kotatsu. I nonni ne avevano uno. Lui ci dormiva quando si annoiava. Non sa perché non ha mai pensato a prenderne uno per questo loro appartamento. Yakkun potrebbe infilarsi lì e dormire d’inverno. 

“Io…” mormora. Se lo è lasciato sfuggire. Yakkun alza lo sguardo verso di lui, ancora una volta. Tetsuro deglutisce. Ah. Tanto tempo senza di lui gli aveva fatto dimenticare che Yakkun è un tipo che le cose le deve ascoltare finite. “Ho bisogno del mio tempo. Per le mie cose. Le decisioni. Ho bisogno del mio tempo.”

“Uhm. Sì. Lo so” risponde Yakkun. Di sicuro ha fatto una smorfia, dietro la sua mascherina. Ha ruotato gli occhi. “Uno dei tuoi pochi pregi. Non sei stupido.”

Tetsuro abbassa lo sguardo, sentendo con le sue labbra si pieghino in un sorriso. “Un complimento…”

“No, non lo era.”

Sì che lo era.]

  
  
  


È domenica, ma Kuroo non si può staccare dal suo tablet per lavoro. 

Morisuke sta seduto al tavolo della cucina, con davanti le sue verdure passate in padella. Gira le bacchette che Kuroo gli ha regalato sulle nocche e al tavolo ci sono ben tre sedie e tutte e tre sono occupate da un abitante di questa casa. Alla sua destra, Kisho dorme, raggomitolato sul cuscino della sedia, ben imbottito e riscaldato per lui. Kuroo dice di aver preso una sedia in più solo per Kisho. Gli soffiava contro, quando si sedeva al posto di Morisuke, gli ha detto, motivo per cui non poteva che accettare il fatto che gli aveva lasciato un gatto viziato e che ha sempre provato troppo amore per lui. Alla sua sinistra, invece, c’è Kuroo, con davanti la sua verdura in pastella e il capo chino, che si gratta con due dita e un piccolo broncio.

Morisuke inclina un po’ la testa e prende la verdura con le bacchette. Mastica. Mastica. Mastica. “Guarda che se non mangi adesso poi si raffredda” dice, subito dopo aver ingoiato. Tira il piede sulla sedia e allunga un po’ il collo, per vedere a che cosa sta lavorando Kuroo.

Kuroo tira su la testa e poi lancia uno sguardo al suo piatto. “Ah.” È l’unica cosa che gli esce dalla bocca, prima di tornare a guardare il suo tablet. È davvero irritante.

Morisuke mastica. Mastica. Mastica. Uhm. Sembra un lavoro importante. “Chi promuovi?” chiede, inclinando tutto il corpo da una parte. Sul tablet di Kuroo c’è una squadra del sud, con la divisa verde scura. Morisuke riesce a riconoscere Wakatsu trai tanti volti e si lascia sfuggire uno sbuffo. “Che problema c’è?” chiede, tornando a guardare Kuroo, prende un altro boccone tra le bacchette.

Kuroo non alza la testa, continua a fissare le fotografie, passandoci sopra il dito per passare da una all’altra. “La qualità” risponde alla fine, passandosi una mano sul viso. “Non si possono usare per dei poster promozionali. Mi hanno detto di sceglierne alcune per poi mandarle ai designer, e sento che è una domanda a trabocchetto.”

“Che ha la qualità?” Morisuke incrocia le gambe e fa cenno a Kuroo di avvicinarsi con la mano.

Kuroo alza lo sguardo su di lui e rimane imbambolato per qualche secondo, come se dovesse riavviare il cervello. Magari non sta nemmeno dormendo abbastanza per prendere le decisioni giuste a lavoro. È davvero un ragazzino. 

[Lo ha fatto di nuovo.

Lo stesso gesto.

Quello di sotto il gazebo, davanti al lago artificiale.]

Quando Kuroo sembra tornare in sé, sbatte le palpebre, torna a guardare il tablet e lo spinge un po’ verso Morisuke, che aguzza lo sguardo. Capisce quasi subito quello di cui Kuroo sta parlando. “Vogliono che sbagli” concorda, annuendo. La luce è sbagliata, le posizioni sembrano essere fatte per non essere utilizzabili. Una squadra come quella di Wakatsu non ha nemmeno tempo per poter partecipare a un nuovo servizio fotografico. Che Kuroo mandi una foto qualsiasi o che dica che è tutto da rifare, beh, non cambia la posizione in cui si trova. E che abbiano affidato una decisione del genere a quello che, Morisuke è sicuro, in agenzia è solo un novellino… “Nonnismo?” gli chiede.

Kuroo sbuffa. “Non sei d’aiuto.” Tira verso di sé il tablet. “Non sono sicuro di che cosa dovrei fare, a questo punto. Un nuovo servizio fotografico -non è proprio la cosa migliore adesso.”

“Devono presentare la squadra? Non sapevo Wakatsu fosse rimasto anche quest’anno qui.” Mastica. Mastica. Mastica. “In effetti a me hanno chiamato un sacco di volte in Russia.”

“Perché?”

“Non lo so. Non riuscivano a scegliere la posizione per il poster, credo. I primi fine settimana li passavo con loro che mi dicevano fai finta di ricevere, o fa finta di star guardando una palla proprio qui. E poi una in cui mi hanno solo detto: come se fosse la tua foto per la carta d’identità. E non hanno scelto nessuna di quelle foto. Hanno preso una di quando stavo giocando sul serio. Si vede che nelle altre non ero abbastanza naturale. E quella da tesserino è un po’...”

Kisho si alza sulla sedia e si stira le zampe anteriori, sbadigliando, prima di buttarsi sdraiato di lato. Sia Morisuke che Kuroo si girano a guardarlo.

“Com’è quella da tesserino?” chiede Kuroo, girandosi verso Morisuke, per farlo continuare a parlare.

“Se non mangi si raffredda” ribatte Morisuke. Alza un po’ il mento, arriccia il naso, torna a mangiare. “Il punto è che se quelle foto non si possono usare, non si possono usare e basta. Diglielo e basta.”

“Ma quindi la foto del tesserino? La posso trovare da qualche parte? Tipo -su internet?”

“Ti ho detto di mangiare invece di dare fastidio. La foto del tesserino è solo la foto del tesserino.”

“L’hai portata qui da qualche parte? Nascosta in camera tua? Magari in un cassetto chiuso a chiave? La posso vedere?”

“Perché la vorresti vedere?”

Kuroo inclina un po’ la testa, seguendo il suo sorriso un po’ storto che si amplia piano piano. “Io ti faccio vedere quella che usano per i miei pass” propone, bloccando il tablet e mettendolo da parte, per iniziare a mangiare. “Mi sono anche pettinato, quel giorno.”

“Non è vero” esclama Morisuke, tirandosi in avanti. “No, non è vero. Stai solo dicendo bugie, per vedere quello stupido tesserino.”

“Lo giuro su -su Kisho!” si difende Kuroo, ridendo. Prende le bacchette e taglia le verdure, libero dal suo broncio concentrato. “O non lo so, su cosa vuoi che giuro. Però lo giuro.” Si porta le verdure alla bocca. “Quel giorno penso di essere andato isterico per quella stupida foto. Miku-chan mi ha anche detto che avevo la faccia gonfia per il sonno. Sono stato in bagno a tirarmi acqua in faccia per dieci minuti buoni.”

Morisuke si porta una mano sulle labbra. “Kai ha visto quella foto?” chiede ancora.

Kuroo ruota gli occhi. “No” risponde.

Morisuke unisce le mani davanti al naso, a metà tra il falso stupore e il dubbio. “Prima fammi vedere la tua e poi io ti faccio vedere la mia.”

“Quanto sei volgare.”

“Non fare l’idiota, qui stiamo contrattando per cose importanti” lo rimprovera con un tono scherzoso. Si guarda intorno. “Se la vado a prendere, quella tessera, ti faccio vedere quella stupida foto, ma tu mi devi lasciare vedere quella cosa.”

“Non lo so.” Kuroo fa una smorfia, continua a mangiare. “Se ci metto troppo si raffredda e sai come diventa la pastella quando si raffredda…”

_ “Kuroo.” _

Kuroo arriccia il naso. “Sei sicuro che la tua foto del club non la posso trovare su internet? Davvero sicuro?” Poi sospira. È una domanda retorica, non c’è bisogno di dire niente. “Va bene, ma se ridi, te lo giuro, mi spezzi il cuore.”

Morisuke si alza in piedi e non aspetta nemmeno di vedere che Kuroo si alzi in piedi a cercare il suo pass. Ha pensato che potrebbe anche vederlo durante una delle partite a cui Kuroo verrà invitato per scegliere le strategie di marketing di una squadra o un’altra, ma la verità è che l’idea di vedere una sua brutta foto, non prima di Kenma, perché quello sarebbe davvero impossibile, ma prima di Kai è un vantaggio che non vuole perdere. 

Prende in tutta fretta il tesserino, nascosto nel comodino vicino al letto e poi torna in salotto, scivolando sul pavimento di legno e mostrando la parte coi soli codici nella mano alzata. Poi si gratta la fronte con le dita e sente le orecchie bruciargli dall’imbarazzo, perché si sta davvero comportando da ragazzino. Sono le cattive influenze che ti fanno diventare di nuovo infantile.

Kuroo lo guarda, con la bocca piena, mentre mastica e mostra anche lui la parte bianca del suo pass. “Yakkun” lo chiama. “Te lo giuro, se ti metti a ridere mi spezzi il cuore.”

Morisuke fa un gesto con la mano, non è che gli importi molto di questi falsi avvertimenti. Posa il tesserino sul tavolo, guarda come anche Kuroo imiti il suo movimento. “Al tre.” Alza un po’ le sopracciglia. “Uno. Due. Tre!” Gira il tesserino, spingendolo un po’ verso Kuroo, per guardare la foto di lui, prendendola tra le dita con una velocità che forse non potrà raggiungere nemmeno in partita.

Kuroo è un anno o due più giovane, nella foto del pass e i capelli sono tirati indietro da una fascia sportiva che deve avergli prestato Miku-san quel giorno. I suoi occhi sembravano più piccoli e le sue guance erano di sicuro più gonfie di adesso. In più, si vede davvero troppo bene che l’abito che indossava gli stava più grande. E questo è davvero niente, in confronto all’espressione di Kuroo. Quella è proprio la ciliegina sulla torta, il motivo di una reazione quasi isterica.

“Yakkun, in questa foto sei uscito bene, però” mormora Kuroo, con le sopracciglia aggrottate.

Morisuke non può dire la stessa cosa. Si porta la mano sulle labbra e sta cercando di concentrarsi davvero tanto per non scoppiare a ridere.

Kuroo tira indietro le spalle, sedendosi in modo scomposto sulla sedia. “Davvero?”

“Mi dispiace così tanto” risponde Morisuke, con la voce più alta di qualche ottava. Sente anche delle lacrime agli occhi, dal tanto cercare di sopprimere le risate sta iniziando a piangere. “Ti giuro, mi dispiace  _ così tanto.” _

“A questo punto, ridi e basta.”

Morisuke chiude gli occhi e continua a ingoiare la risata che ha in gola. “Non è che non sei uscito bene” cerca di spiegare. “È solo che…”

“Non stai davvero migliorando la situazione.”

Morisuke si piega in due, appoggiando la fronte sul tavolo. “È la faccia che hai fatto!”

“Ero nervoso!”

Morisuke tira su la testa. “Fammi vedere anche la prossima. Ti giuro che non rido.”

Kuroo ruota gli occhi e torna a mangiare.

  
  
  
  


[Nessuno ha mai chiesto a Tetsuro perché ha chiesto a Yakkun di vivere con lui, anche se, Tetsuro sospetta che Kenma e Kai abbiano più o meno intuito il motivo dell’invito e abbiano aspettato che Yakkun rispondesse col fiato corto quasi quanto lui. Quando Yakkun ha accettato -ci ha messo qualche mese ad accettare. Prima ha provato a vivere nei dormitori dell’università, ma dice di essersi trovato male. Gli sembrava che non ci fosse uno stacco. Aveva bisogno di uno stacco. Lo studio doveva essere una cosa, casa doveva essere un’altra cosa, la pallavolo doveva essere un’altra cosa ancora. Per questo ha accettato di essere il coinquilino di Tetsuro, non per altro. Equilibrio. Tempo. Familiarità.

Il kotatsu, Tetsuro lo compra proprio quando inizia a far freddo e hanno iniziato a mangiare lì, con le gambe ben coperte, mentre guardano la televisione. Yakkun di solito tiene i gomiti puntati sul tavolo, soprattutto quando un programma gli interessa. Guarda le registrazioni delle partite delle persone che conoscono, seguendo la palla come se fosse in campo anche lui. Ci sono i giorni in cui si sdraia e Kisho gli si sdraia sopra e lo sveglia colpendolo con la coda. Guardarlo dona a Tetsuro una calma, che non pensava di poter conoscere.

Oggi sono sdraiati entrambi, uno accanto all’altro, dopo aver mangiato un po’ troppa zuppa di pesce. Yakkun si è sdraiato di lato, dà le spalle a Tetsuro, si fa da cuscino con il braccio. Ma è sveglio. Muove le dita sul pavimento, come se stesse suonando una tastiera invisibile. E Tetsuro guarda verso il soffitto, perché a volte, non lo sa, sente che c’è qualcosa di troppo intimo, nel guardare Yakkun, in queste situazioni. Forse dovrebbero esserci più limiti, tra loro due. Da quando è tornato dalla Russia, Tetsuro pensa di non riuscire più a sentire la differenza tra lui e Yakkun. E non sa quanto questo sia un bene. 

“È da un po’ che ci penso” mormora Yakkun. Smette di tamburellare il dito contro il pavimento e Tetsuro si gira verso di lui. “Che ti volevo dire grazie per la storia della casa.”

Tetsuro abbassa lo sguardo, sentendosi un po’ in colpa, perché in realtà non è nemmeno sicuro per quale motivo sarebbe dovuto essere ringraziato. Lui ha sempre voluto una casa. È una cosa strana, per una persona della sua età, ma ha sempre voluto una casa che non fosse troppo grande o troppo piccola.

La casa dei suoi nonni era troppo grande. Quei fantasmi fatti di assenza di persone (la mamma, il papà, Hitomi) avevano un posto a cui sedersi durante i pasti. Quando si sedeva sotto il kotatsu con la nonna, per aiutarla a cucire, sembrava esserci spazio per troppe persone. C’erano delle stanze in più che nessuno avrebbe occupato. Tetsuro non ha mai voluto una casa troppo grande, perché non è mai stato sicuro di riuscire a riempirla. Un appartamento come si deve, deve avere due persone. Una, Tetsuro, due, chiunque altro andava bene. Ha chiesto a Kenma, prima di chiedere a Yakkun, ma Kenma ha detto che voleva i suoi spazi. Questo non voleva dire che non poteva andarlo a trovare e non avrebbero fatto veglioni, come hanno sempre fatto. Voleva dire che Kenma aveva bisogno dei suoi spazi e a volte Tetsuro ne prende troppo, di spazio, secondo lui. Kai non sembrava essere interessato fin dall’inizio. Bokuto aveva altre cose da fare. Yakkun era rimasto senza casa. Tetsuro ha solo approfittato della situazione. Non c’è molto di cui essere grati. 

Queste cose però, forse, Yakkun le sa già. Tetsuro gliele ha dette così tanto tempo fa da sembrare essere passata un’altra vita. Non erano nemmeno sicuri di funzionare, da coinquilini. Sono stati rivali. Sono stati compagni di squadra. A un certo punto sono diventati amici. Ma vivere insieme? E ora che sono tornati sotto lo stesso tetto, dopo tre anni, pensa che potrebbero anche continuare così per tutta la vita, perché no? Forse potrebbero essere entrambi felici e non c’è bisogno di nessun altro. Solo loro e Kisho e la vita che continua. La casa è già piena così. Adesso Tetsuro non vorrebbe nessun altro accanto. Non sa come si sente Yakkun. Sa che questi sono i suoi sentimenti. È qualcosa.

Le orecchie di Yakkun sono rosse e anche parte del suo collo è colorato di macchie violacee, di sicuro per l’imbarazzo. “Perché mi hai sempre fatto sentire a casa, anche quando non ero qui e sento di non aver fatto la stessa cosa per te, mi dispiace.” Si passa una mano sul collo. “Quando non tornavo, Dima si metteva davanti alla porta e mi aspettava e non mangiava fino a quando non tornavo. Me lo diceva sempre la dog-sitter, era un bel problema. E ora non faccio che pensare: ah, Dima deve mangiare, spero che mangi.”

“Vuoi tornare in Russia?” gli chiede, girandosi di fianco. Per Dima? Sarebbe comunque un motivo valido, crede. “Dalla tua vecchia squadra?”

“No” esclama Yakkun, girandosi verso di lui. Sono sdraiati uno davanti all’altro, si guardano negli occhi, a pochi centimetri di distanza e Yakkun ha la faccia che sembra un pomodoro a chiazze. Se si trovassero in un’altra situazione, di sicuro lo prenderebbe in giro. “No, non è quello. È che in Russia non facevo che pensare: spero che Kuroo stia mangiando.” Si morde l’interno delle guance e guarda da un’altra parte. “Quindi sono stato contento di poter tornare a casa e -casa non era proprio questo appartamento e questo posto o… sei tu. Ecco. Per questo grazie. Perché non sei scomparso nel frattempo e perché ci sei tu io sento di poter andare dove voglio e poi sapere dove tornare e… non lo so.” Sbatte le palpebre e si sdraia sul fianco opposto, per non doverlo guardare in faccia. “Non lo so.”

Tetsuro si inumidisce le labbra. Si gira di nuovo verso il soffitto. Forse la zuppa di pesce aveva fatto scattare qualcosa e lui non se n’è reso conto. Una casa che non è troppo piccola e nemmeno troppo grande, con lui e Yakkun e Kisho. In realtà è più di quanto lui avesse mai immaginato, da piccolo, nella casa dei nonni. Torna a guardare verso Yakkun. “Morisuke...kun” lo chiama. Senze onorificenze suona davvero troppo intimo e adesso anche lui sente di avere le orecchie rosse. Però deve almeno provarci, a questo punto.

Yak-... Morisuke si gira verso di lui di scatto, con un’espressione sorpresa. 

“Morisuke va bene, secondo me” riprova, accarezzandosi il collo e bloccando quindi la visuale di Yak-... Morisuke. “E tu puoi chiamarmi per nome, no? Visto che… siamo ognuno la casa dell’altro. Puoi chiamarmi per nome.” 

Tetsuro potrebbe morire se succedesse proprio in questo momento, se dalle labbra di Y-… Morisuke uscisse il suo nome, ma sì, più o meno è questo quello che vuole, crede, sì, perché no? Yakk-... Morisuke (ugh, è difficile abituarsi) è l’unico che è tornato per occupare lo spazio che Tetsuro gli ha dato. E alla fine… questo è essere più casa di quanto lo possa essere qualsiasi altro suo atto. Va bene così. Va bene così, vero? Questo è, lo giura, il massimo che chiederà a Yak-... Morisuke. Non gli chiederà mai di essere il suo ragazzo, di baciarlo quando non riesce a dormire e di tenergli la mano quando escono di casa. Forse sta già chiedendo troppo, ma...

Morisuke sembra deglutire. “Anche io ho i miei tempi” mormora. “Anche io ce li ho… i miei tempi” ripete a voce più bassa.]

  
  
  
  
  


Morisuke sente la luce della cucina accendersi e apre piano gli occhi, stropicciandoseli, per poi alzarsi a sedere sul letto. Allunga il braccio per vedere l’ora sul suo cellulare. Sono le due e quaranta quattro del mattino e Tetsuro deve aver deciso che è il momento giusto per farsi una bella passeggiata notturna. Che cosa strana. Non succedeva da un po’, o Morisuke era così stanco da non sentirlo da un po’. Si passa una mano sul viso e cerca di spostare Kisho, che dorme vicino a lui, arrotolato e irritato di questo cambiamento di posizione. “Ah, scusa” sussurra Morisuke. Gli accarezza piano la schiena, per tranquillizzarlo e poi torna a guardare fuori dalla porta, sentendo Tetsuro aprire e chiudere gli sportelli della credenza.

Non ci vuole molto per arrivare in cucina e vederlo, coi capelli ancora più scompigliati del solito e una merendina in mano, con un’espressione imbronciata, che cerca qualcosa in credenza, come se la sua vita dipendesse da questo. Forse ha solo fame. Forse domani avrà la risposta del capo sulla sua decisione di rifare il servizio fotografico per le foto promozionali. Può anche essere che Tetsuro abbia avuto una brutta giornata. Sembrava essere riuscito a prendere un buon ritmo nel sonno. Forse hanno cantato vittoria troppo in fretta. Ci sono comunque ricadute.

“Vuoi una cioccolata calda?” gli chiede Morisuke, sbadigliando. La cucina è piccola, ma Morisuke non ha problemi a infilarsi davanti al piano cottura e a spingere via Tetsuro da davanti alla credenza. “Un infuso?” Non è la prima volta che si trovano in situazioni del genere. 

Tetsuro sbatte le palpebre e si guarda intorno come se si fosse appena svegliato. “Ho fame” dice, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Cosa abbiamo mangiato per cena?” Sembra sudato. Deve aver fatto un incubo o qualcosa del genere. Forse nemmeno se lo ricorda di averlo fatto. Uhm.

“Poco” risponde Morisuke. “Possiamo uscire a prendere qualcosa da mangiare qua sotto” gli propone. “Ci cambiamo e prendiamo qualcosa a un konbini e ce lo mangiamo.”

“Quella -quel pancake coreano che hai fatto l’altro giorno.”

“Non mi va di cucinare.”

“Tu non hai fame?”

“Potrei anche avere fame, ma perché dovrei cucinare alle tre del mattino?”

“Perché andare a un konbini alle tre del mattino per prendere cibo?”

“Per non cucinare.”

“Però va bene fare una cioccolata calda?”

Morisuke fa una smorfia, alzando un sopracciglio. “Sono due cose del tutto diverse” decide di rispondere, incrociando le braccia. “Qui vicino non ci sono posti in cui andare a prendere una cioccolata calda. Il konbini è aperto tutto il giorno, perché non andarci?” Si stropiccia un occhio. 

“Allora le faccio io e tu mi dici se va bene oppure no” propone.

Morisuke sospira, alzando le mani in aria e scivola verso il tavolo della cucina. “Puoi anche cercare su internet e poi io decido se fa schifo oppure no.”

“Perché non mi vuoi aiutare?” lagna Tetsuro, tirando indietro la testa.

“Perché  _ tu _ hai voglia di pajeon, non io.”

“Come hai detto?” Tetsuro cerca delle verdure nel frigorifero. Ha le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Non ricordo dove ho lasciato il cellulare.”

“Non ti do nessuna ricetta.”

Tetsuro sbuffa. “Morisuke” lagna, posando la fronte su una mensola del frigorifero. “Mi aiuti a fare i pajen?”

“Pajeon.”

“Mi aiuti a fare i pajeon?” ripete, chiudendo il frigorifero. “Non ha lo stesso sapore se me lo faccio io.”

“Non ha lo stesso sapore se lo faccio io, neanche per me.” Morisuke sta davvero provando a tenere gli occhi aperti. Ha sonno. Non ha voglia di lasciare Tetsuro qui da solo, ma non ha davvero la forza nemmeno di alzarsi e tagliare delle cipolle, in questo momento. Infatti non può che essere felice di non doversi cambiare e uscire di casa. “Mi piace quando cucini tu.”

“Se io ti faccio il tuo, tu puoi fare il mio.”

Morisuke sospira. Tetsuro gli mostra le verdure. Morisuke sospira con più forza, alzandosi in piedi. “Se mi fai un pajeon disgustoso, te lo giuro, ti pentirai di avermi svegliato.”

Tetsuro sorride e sembra essere felice. Per questo motivo molto stupido, anche Morisuke si sente felice. (deve aver battuto la testa molto forte, per essere felice).

  
  
  
  


[Kai e Kenma sentono Tetsuro chiamare per nome Morisuke e si girano come se gli avesse dato un pugno dritto in faccia. Morisuke fa finta di non voler ridere. Kai chiede: “Che cosa state combinando, voi due?” E Tetsuro scrolla le spalle. “Hai visto? gli chiede. “Ci stiamo prendendo cura delle piantine che ci hai dato.” Kai non fa che guardare Morisuke e Tetsuro e poi di nuovo Morisuke. “Okay” è la sua unica risposta.]

  
  
  
  


Morisuke ha sentito la voce di Tetsuro con così tanta chiarezza in uno stadio pieno di persone con cori e grida e tante altre cose, è riuscito a sentire la sua voce e la sua soltanto. Non lo ha cercato tra la folla e ha anche pensato di avere delle allucinazioni uditive, perché, beh, non era questa la cosa importante. Doveva rimanere concentrato sulla partita e sulla palla e, se Tetsuro è davvero qui, da qualche parte, a fare il tifo (forse sono venuti anche Yuuki e Kai)(spera che siano venuti anche loro, se veramente Tetsuro è qui), non deve fare brutta figura. Quindi si è concentrato, quindi ha guardato solo il campo e i suoi compagni di squadra si sono sentiti con le spalle coperte, gli hanno detto, ha fatto un bel lavoro, gli hanno detto.

La partita è finita e hanno vinto e va tutto bene. Era solo un’amichevole, non cambia nulla per la stagione sportiva, ma hanno vinto, e Morisuke si è gettato dietro palle impossibili, ha salvato tutto quello che poteva salvare, ha alzato le palle più improbabili. E ora può concedersi, mentre si passa trai capelli l’asciugamano, di guardare verso gli spalti. Anche se solo un pochino. 

Guarda verso gli spalti a destra. Ci sono persone che fanno la fila per avere un autografo da alcuni giocatori. Dei bambini si stanno allineando a pochi passi da lui e lui sorride, facendo un cenno con la mano per salutarli. Guarda verso gli spalti alla sua sinistra. Neanche lì sembra esserci nessuno. Non ha nemmeno tanto tempo per continuare a cercare. Forse se lo è davvero immaginato. Che spreco. Una partita così ben giocata e non può neanche gongolare. Beh, alla fine, era solo un’amichevole.

Morisuke posa le mani sui fianchi e sospira. Beh, non può certo tenere il broncio a un fantasma e vuole andare a firmare gli autografi. Ci sono un paio di ragazzini che si spingono tra loro e gli ricordano i suoi fratellini. Darà a loro l’autografo meno riconoscibile. Ride di questo suo pensiero, portandosi le mani sulle labbra.

“Yaku-san!”

Morisuke si gira, per affrontare gli spalti dietro di lui e vede Tetsuro con la mano accanto alle labbra, appoggiato alla grata. Si prende un attimo per passare tutto il suo peso su una sola gamba, prima di sorridere. “Non mi dire” dice a voce abbastanza alza per farsi sentire. “Se vuoi un autografo, devi fare la fila come tutti gli altri.”

Tetsuro sbuffa una risata. “Ah, grazie per l’informazione” risponde. “Volevo farmene fare un paio, per poi venderli. Un autografo di Yaku Morisuke-san non vale tanto quanto uno di Bokuto Kotarou.”

“Ah, allora vedi che sei uno st-...” I bambini, Morisuke. Pensa ai bambini. “Stupido.”

“Ottimo recupero.”

“Vai da Bokuto.”

“Dai, non fare il geloso. Lo sai che nel mio cuore il tuo autografo vale di più.”

Morisuke ruota gli occhi. “Nel tuo portafoglio?” chiede, perché, beh, a questo punto tanto vale essere informati sul proprio prezzo di mercato.

“Bokuto mi fa guadagnare qualche migliaio di yen in più.”

“Grazie per la sincerità.”

Tetsuro sorride e fa un cenno con la mano. “Allora vai e fai l’eroe di quei ragazzini e poi andiamo a casa? Ho portato il lavoro dal tablet.”

A Morisuke viene voglia di arrampicarsi fino a dove sta quell’idiota e prendergli la mano e baciarlo sulle labbra. Un tocco leggero, qualcosa che finisca in meno di un secondo, per poi cadere di nuovo per terra e tornare quaggiù, a firmare autografi il più in fretta possibile, per poi tornare a casa e mettersi sotto il kotatsu con Tetsuro, per parlare delle cose più stupide che gli vengono in mente e prenderlo in giro e...

Morisuke aggrotta le sopracciglia. Che cos’è che ha appena pensato? Alza lo sguardo verso Tetsuro. “Come ti pare.” Non va, non va, non va. Si deve fermare proprio qui, pensare a quello che ha detto fermare quello che ha pensato, tornare indietro e calmarsi per cinque secondi.

Quello lassù è Kuroo Tetsuro, ne è consapevole? È proprio lui che vuole? Proprio lui che ha visto togliersi una caccola il giorno prima e che quando gli piace qualcosa dà dei calci sotto il tavolo per attirare la sua attenzione? Proprio lui?

(La risposta è: sì.) 

(Ugh.)

  
  
  
  


[Morisuke bussa alla camera di Tetsuro una mattina di gennaio. Ha la mascherina sulle labbra, la abbassa con un dito e arriccia il naso. “Vuoi venire a fare una passeggiata con me?” gli chiede.

Tetsuro si gira verso la porta. “Perché no?” risponde.

Morisuke gli fa un cenno con la testa, per farsi seguire e, quando escono, Tetsuro fa la linguaccia a Kisho, che gli sbadiglia in faccia, mentre Morisuke gli dà uno schiaffo in testa, perché, ugh, davvero?, deve fare così proprio oggi?

Tetsuro non ha capito perché non può fare la linguaccia al gatto oggi, ma non fa domande. Si infila le scarpe e va a fare questa passeggiata con Morisuke.]

  
  
  
  
  


Morisuke alza lo sguardo verso l’alto e non si era reso conto dei nuvoloni sopra di loro, prima di invitare Tetsuro a fare una passeggiata. Adesso che sta piovendo, con gocce né troppo pesanti né troppo leggere, un po’ si sente stupido per non aver controllato prima, ma, deve dire, si è concentrato così tanto su quello che vuole dire e quello che vuole fare, che ha perso di vista i dettagli. A quanto pare, quando viene preso dal panico, anche lui si comporta da stupido. E ora è bloccato sotto il gazebo di bambù, con Tetsuro che guarda prima dalla parte della strada da cui sono venuti, poi verso il lago artificiale.

Non è un male, sta cercando di dirgli una parte del suo cervello. Morisuke si tira le maniche della giacca fino a sopra le dita, per tirarle verso di lui e tenersi al caldo e nascondersi meglio. Ha sempre odiato essere basso, adesso vorrebbe essere ancora più piccolo. Non è un male, questa situazione, continua a ripetere il suo cervello. Ha deciso che voleva parlare con Tetsuro, essere sincero con lui in tutto e per tutto. In questo modo non può scappare via per non parlare, deve per forza dire quello che vuole dire. Si siede sulla panchina e guarda la linea sul pavimento che si è creata. Una parte bagnata e l’altra asciutta sotto il gazebo. Morisuke è sempre stato un ragazzo coraggioso.

Tetsuro anche si siede accanto a lui e si guarda intorno. Non sa quando è successo, o come, in realtà, ma adesso sono molto più vicini, parlando di sella loro relazione, e anche di come si siedono, del fatto che ogni volta le loro spalle si toccano, i loro sguardi si incontrano anche quando non c’è bisogno che questa cosa succeda.

Tetsuro è di sicuro molto più caldo di Morisuke, in questo momento. Averlo accanto non è un male e l’acqua del lago attrae il freddo, qui intorno fa di sicuro più freddo di quanto faccia a casa loro. Morisuke è sempre stato un ragazzo coraggioso, quindi davvero non capisce che cosa lo stia fermando adesso. Non è paura, è qualcos’altro. Qualcosa che gli fa sentire le labbra e le punte delle dita gelide.

Ha attraversato l’oceano, vissuto da solo per anni, ha imparato una nuova lingua, ha detto a Tetsuro di considerarlo casa sua. Per fare queste cose ci vuole coraggio, allora -adesso. Adesso ha bisogno di un po’ di sicurezza e un po’ di parole e un po’ di… “A te cosa piaceva di Miku-san?” chiede senza prendere fiato. 

Piove e non pensa che smetterà troppo presto. Fa freddo, ma ha paura di appoggiarsi troppo a Tetsuro. Guarda per terra, quella linea sottile ma netta tra bagnato e asciutto. Cosa lo ferma? Sente di avere davvero tanto da perdere. Non sa come continuare a custodire, chiedendo quello che vuole chiedere. (Yuuki gli aveva detto che il panico viene da quei momenti in cui ti vorresti muovere ma non ti puoi muovere.)(Non è paura, questa.)(Questo è panico.)

Tetsuro sospira. “Beh.” Sospira. Miku-san è l’unica ragazza che Tetsuro ha mai avuto, e la loro relazione non è neanche durata per molto, solo qualche mese, prima che le andasse a Hokkaido per studiare cucina francese, che è una delle ragioni più strane per lasciarsi, se non fosse che Miku-san era una ragazza strana, così come era uno spirito libero. “Aveva un modo tutto suo per prendersi cura delle persone, credo. Mi piaceva che certe cose potevo vederle solo io. E -non lo so. È passato davvero tanto tempo.”

“Io sto iniziando a sentirmi davvero vecchio per queste storie, sai?” gli confessa Morisuke, inclinando un po’ la testa. “Quindi vorrei essere un po’ più diretto ma -ho avuto solo Keisuke, quindi non so come non fare giri di parole.” Si guarda la punta delle scarpe. Ah. Il coraggio dei codardi, dicono sempre. “A me delle persone piace la loro ambizione. Le cose che vogliono fare, la passione che ci mettono nel farla. Credo -credevo fosse qualcosa del genere, ma ora che sono più grande, penso che in realtà mi piacciono le persone testarde.”

“Le persone… ti piace qualcuno?” gli chiede Tetsuro. “Magnifico.”

“Già.”

[Morisuke deve averlo portato qui per dirgli che vuole andarsene via di casa. Tetsuro si morde l’interno delle guance. Okay. Sapeva che sarebbe potuto succedere. Okay. Basta prendere un respiro profondo.]

“Una volta mi hai detto che questo è il tuo posto preferito” dice Tetsuro, indicando il gazebo. 

Morisuke aggrotta le sopracciglia e alza il mento, per guardare verso l’alto. Che strano cambiamento di discorso. Stringe le dita contro il maglione e sospira. “È vero” mormora. Lancia uno sguardo verso il lago artificiale e si passa il maglione sulla fronte. Alza un dito verso il sentiero ai lati, che parte proprio dal gazebo. “Da lì si può andare a casa dei miei genitori.” Piega un po’ la schiena, per posare i gomiti sulle cosce. “Correvo fino a qui, perché era il punto da cui si poteva arrivare lì, o andare all’università o tornare a casa dei miei genitori. O tornare a casa. Pensandoci, adesso mi ricorda un po’ il mare di quando ero in Russia. Sempre grigio. Forse per questo volevo portarti qui.”

Tetsuro gira la testa verso il lago. “Il mare in Russia?”

Morisuke alza un lato delle labbra. “Solo il colore.”

“Era così grigio?” gli chiede. “È un colore calmo, il grigio.”

Morisuke giocherella con la mascherina sulle labbra. “Un giorno ho pensato di fartelo vedere, ma sono tornato a casa prima.” Lascia che il dito sotto la mascherina scivoli via. “Sono mai stato gentile con te in modo che solo tu potessi capirlo?”

Tetsuro sbuffa con il naso. “Certo. Non mi lasci mai solo la notte.” Si gratta la fronte, continua a guardare verso il lago. “Quella volta che… ti ricordi la festa di Natale in ufficio di qualche anno fa?”

Morisuke si spinge tra le spalle. “Non sono andato a quella festa” gli risponde. Fa davvero freddo. Piove e inizia a fare anche vento. Morisuke alza lo sguardo verso Tetsuro, cerca di coprirsi più possibile, vorrebbe davvero scomparire piano piano. “Era solo per i dipendenti.”

“Sì.” Tetsuro si gira verso Morisuke e si trovano quasi naso contro naso. “E avevo bevuto. Non tanto, ma non sono mai stato bravo a bere e Abe-kun mi ha riportato a casa. E tu stavi bevendo del… hai detto che era camomilla, ma era l’odore del caffè. L’ho riconosciuto. Sono tornato a casa e tu bevevi caffè e io avevo lo stomaco sottosopra. Mi hai dato qualche pacca sulla spalla mentre vomitavo.”

“Non mi piaceva quell’ufficio in cui lavoravi” ammette Morisuke. “Ma ero troppo tempo lontano per dire qualcosa. Forse era solo per quella notte… è solo che non mi piacciono le persone che… avevi detto qualcosa sul non voler bere…” Si stropiccia l’occhio ancora una volta. Abbassa lo sguardo. “Il vomito puzzava.”

“Già.” Tetsuro arriccia il naso. “Quella volta sei stato gentile. Ce ne sono stati altri -di momenti. Solo che, quella volta, non volevo tornare al nostro appartamento, perché ero sicuro che mi avresti iniziato a farmi una ramanzina e ho pensato che saresti stato… non so spiegartelo, ma non volevo che mi vedessi così. Ma tu mi hai lasciato appoggiarmi a te, mi hai aiutato ad arrivare in bagno e mi hai dato una pacca sulla spalla. Non ha detto niente e il giorno dopo mi hai dato dell’acqua e non mi hai mai rimproverato.”

“Non sono tua madre, Tetsuro.” Ruota gli occhi. “Cosa ti aspettavi?”

“Non quello. Mi aspettavo -non quella gentilezza.”

Morisuke annuisce piano. Intreccia insieme le dita. Ha bisogno di raccogliere un altro po’ di coraggio. Ce la può fare. Prende un respiro profondo. 

[Morisuke vuole andare via di casa. Tutto questo discorso, questa conversazione, suona strana. Cosa succede? Perché sembra così teso? Tetsuro posa una mano su quelle unite di Morisuke e la maggior parte delle espressioni di lui vengono nascoste dalla mascherina, ma i suoi occhi -i suoi occhi si aprono per una frazione di secondo, per la sorpresa, e poi tornano a guardare verso il basso. 

Morisuke libera una mano, una sola, dal tocco di Tetsuro, si toglie la mascherina, alza gli occhi verso di lui. “Ascoltami” inizia a dire.

Vuole dirgli che andrà via di casa di nuovo. Forse per sempre.]

“Ascoltami” inizia Morisuke, subito dopo essersi abbassato la mascherina. “Io non sono bravo coi giri di parole e non è una cosa in cui voglio diventare bravo. Quindi. Come un cerotto. Te lo dico così. Stupida testa dura, mi sono innamorato di te.” Lascia andare la mano di Tetsuro, si alza in piedi. Bene. È fatta. Un pensiero in meno. Gli batte il cuore a mille e sente una tempia pulsargli ma va tutto bene. Aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Non so se questo rovina i nostri patti” mormora. 

Si passa una mano sul collo. Si è messo in ridicolo. Sarebbe dovuto stare zitto. Ma così gli sarebbe sembrato di fare un qualche torto a Tetsuro. Ugh. 

Morisuke si avvicina alla linea del gazebo (quella tra il bagnato e l’asciutto) e sistema la mascherina su un orecchio. “Non hai niente da dire, tu?” chiede, girandosi verso Tetsuro. Deglutisce a vederlo in piedi, che cerca di dire qualcosa e, non per la prima volta in vita sua, ma per la prima volta da quando conosce Morisuke, non sembra trovare le parole. “Non importa. Lascia perdere.”

Tetsuro apre di nuovo la bocca e fa un passo verso Morisuke e Morisuke fa un passo indietro, trovandosi, senza volere, sotto la pioggia gelida di inizio gennaio. Quando Tetsuro fa un altro passo in avanti, mormorando: “Morisuke, potresti…?” Morisuke fa un altro passo indietro, senza nemmeno rendersene conto. 

Tetsuro deve essere veloce per afferrarlo dalla spalla e fermarlo dal muoversi ancora di più sotto la pioggia. Morisuke si toglie la mano di Tetsuro di dosso e cerca di tornare sotto il gazebo, ma, di nuovo, Tetsuro lo ferma e gli prende il visto con una mano. 

Sono entrambi bagnati dalla testa ai piedi, ora, non l’ideale, e Tetsuro apre le labbra e di nuovo non riesce a dire niente. Ma la sua mano è calda. Fa freddo e sono sotto la pioggia, ma la mano di Tetsuro è così calda, che Morisuke inclina un po’ la testa, quel tanto che basta per appoggiarsi a quella fonte di calore. E quasi non si rende conto di quando Tetsuro si abbassa un po’, quel tanto che basta, per posare le labbra bagnate su quelle altrettanto bagnate di Morisuke. 

Quasi non si rende conto nemmeno di essersi alzato in punta di piedi e di aver intrecciato le braccia intorno al collo di Tetsuro, che sembrava volersi allontanare, dopo quel tocco così leggero (troppo leggero). Morisuke lo tira giù, per premere i loro visi insieme, per sentire pioggia e Tetsuro tutto insieme. 

“Io…” inizia a dire, solo per poi fermarsi, perché ha usato tutto il coraggio per confessare quello che provava e ora ha paura che dire qualcosa potrebbe rovinare tutto. Quindi stringe un po’ di più Tetsuro verso di lui e gli cade la mascherina dall’orecchio, per terra. Non importa. 

“Io…” Tetsuro riesce ad allontanarsi quel tanto che basta per poter parlare e ride piano, quando Morisuke muove il mento per cercare il suo viso e per baciarlo e baciarlo e continuare a baciarlo. Tetsuro posa la sua fronte su quella di Morisuke. Sospira. Piove. La pioggia è incessante e loro sono bagnati. Tutti bagnati. “Io ti amo tantissimo.”

Morisuke si pietrifica per mezzo secondo. Tetsuro ha uno sguardo serio. E sereno. E felice. E rilassato. E il suo tocco è così leggero. Se Morisuke volesse, potrebbe fare un passo indietro e liberarsi di Tetsuro. Le orecchie di Morisuke diventano rosse, sembra esserci poco ossigeno, ed eppure troppo e… È la sua volta di prendere il viso di Tetsuro tra le mani, per baciarlo sulle guance e poi sulle labbra e poi… e poi… e poi… “Ti amo anche io” riesce a rispondere. 

  
  
  
  
  


[Morisuke ride piano, sdraiato sul divano, con il braccio sotto la testa e Tetsuro si gira verso di lui e gli bacia il sorriso. Morisuke gli spinge via la faccia, schiaffandoglici sopra una mano.

“Uno con te non può abbassare la guardia” sbuffa, mentre Tetsuro ride. Poi Morisuke scivola un po’ più in basso, un po’ più verso Tetsuro e Tetsuro si gira verso di lui, alzandosi in ginocchio, per baciarlo con un po’ meno di rudezza. Le loro mani si incontrano per fortuna, forse, o perché sono così abituati l’uno all’altro da sapere a memoria i loro movimenti. Intrecciano insieme le dita e Tetsuro tiene gli occhi chiusi, sentendo il ritmo lento dei baci di Morisuke. Sente il suo odore tutto intorno a lui. Le sue mani, che hanno un carattere forte, una presa sicura. 

“Ti amo” gli sussurra Tetsuro. Apre gli occhi, per contemplare meglio il suo ragazzo (partner, amore della sua vita), salendo sul divano. Continua a baciare Morisuke che muove il mento a seconda dei suoi movimenti, per accomodarlo in modo sottile, dargli lo spazio per stare con lui. “Ah, ti amo” ripete, sdraiandosi su di lui e riesce a vedere Morisuke ruotare gli occhi, con un sorriso pigro. “Ti amo così tanto.”

Morisuke muove la testa di lato. Posa una mano sul petto di Tetsuro, ridendo piano. “Lo dici con troppa leggerezza” sbuffa e la sua risoluzione si sfuma, quando Tetsuro gli bacia il collo, piano piano, senza fretta. “Sto guardando la televisione” prova. Sorride quando Tetsuro lo guarda negli occhi. Si alza un po’, spingendosi con la mano. Gli dà un bacio sulla guancia. “Ti amo anche io.”

Uno di questi giorni, Tetsuro sente di poter morire per la felicità.]

**Author's Note:**

> Avevo delle note da lasciare che poi mi sono dimenticata appena ho aperto la casella delle note finali.
> 
> All’inizio la storia doveva essere divisa in tre parti: Kuroo e Yaku che imparavano a vivere insieme, Kuroo e Yaku che imparavano di nuovo a vivere da soli e poi Kuroo e Yaku che decidono di vivere di nuovo insieme. Ho avuto paura, però, che questo allungasse inutilmente la storia. Volevo presentare Keisuke e Miku, far capire la progressione, far vedere il momento in cui Kuroo veniva lasciato (c’era anche una sequenza in cui si rifiutava di mangiare cibo francese e poi mangiava cibo francese per sapere se era davvero meglio di lui e Yaku che, mentre mangiavamo, gli diceva che anche lui lo avrebbe lasciato per un *inserire piatto francese a caso* e poi si trovava a doverlo consolare perché nooo era solo una battuta, daaai). Però non so se voi e io poi lo avremmo superato. 
> 
> Spero la storia vi sia piaciuta!


End file.
